A New Life
by WofulGaming
Summary: A man from our world suddenly wakes up on his way to be executed in Helgen from the game Skyrim. He has played some of the game but not all of it so how will he survive on his own?
1. Chapter 1

The thumping in my head told me I had one hell of a hangover. How was that possible though I don't remember drinking because I caught the train to the Ed Sheeran concert for my birthday.

The bright light in my face made me squint harder to keep my eyes closed, I must still be on the train because of all the jostling around. But something just seemed…off….

Without opening my eyes, I reached for my jacket to pull over my face to get the light out of my eyes, but both hands moved at once. I cracked my eyes open. Then I shut them again, immediately.

What the hell! I swear on my mum's life it looked like I was in a shitty wooden, horse-drawn cart. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and settle my stomach and immediately regretted that choice as my nose was abused with the stench of body odour, piss, shit, and vomit. I realize its my puke as its pooled around my feet and some of it had crusted over my potato sack tunic. Wait what? Why the fuck am I wearing this and not my normal clothes

I open my eyes again to look through the blurriness. A forest…horses…the cart…three other people with me. The cart was bouncing pretty badly over a rough mostly unpaved road except for small sections paved with stone. The sun was shining, but it was unnaturally cold, almost like the middle of July. But that's not right. It was the fifteenth of January I knew that because apart from being the day of the concert it was also the day of my twenty first birthday. I had to struggle to sit up so I pushed up against the back of the cart.

On the other side of the cart were two people. In front of me was a large and thick blonde man who wore some kind of leather and steel Armor in shades of blue, silver and bronze; a thin little dark-haired man who looked like he was wearing an oversized potato sack like me and looked as horrible as I felt myself; . Everyone was bound by handcuffs made by rope just like I was.

Next to me, on my right was another man, as large and overwhelming as the blonde man across from him, but he was gagged as well as bound. He looked at me shrewdly, seemed to make up his mind about me then turned away.

At this time the blonde guy in Armor noticed I was awake, and started talking to me but I didn't pay attention to him as I was more concerned as to where I was, the area, the people, the Armor blonde guy and the people on the horses in front of me seemed so familiar I couldn't place it but it still scared me to no end. Had I been kidnapped? No, I don't know why anybody would kidnap me I was well liked my family was average in wealth and I was only 21. this had to be some kind of dream. That must be it! I must be in some really deep nightmare and I'm still on the train so all I have to do is close my eyes and wait for this to end.

Except I didn't wake up from this dream because this felt too real.

"where are they taking us" the little guy ask

"no idea" blondie said "but Sovngarde awaits"

When blondie said this the little guy started to panic and called out some words or names that once again felt familiar but I couldn't place, ending with a plea to the "divines"

"What's your name Breton?" Blondie asked me

Breton. Holy shit I'm in Skyrim how the fuck did I get in a video game?

"Hey Breton. I said what's your name?"

"Moric. Moric Travern?" I say, Ralof looked at me and asked "you from High Rock Moric?" "No, I'm actually from the imperial city"

I ask Ralof his name and where he's from to stop the questions I'm being asked so I don't seem like an outsider not just to Skyrim but to Tamriel. "I'm Ralof I hail from Riverwood. Where do you come from horse thief?" he asked the little man next to him

"Why do you care?" he said rudely

Ralof shrugged." A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

He paused for a moment as if he wanted to actually say who he was and where he came from until he finally replied. "Lokir, I'm Lokir I come from Rorikstead".

We all were silent for a few moments until Lokir asked.

"What's up with him" he asked pointing to gagged guy.

Ralof instantly became irritated "watch your tongue!" he warned Lokir. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!"

Lokir couldn't say anything because of shock, I stared at Ulfric and suddenly a knot tied itself in my stomach. I'm in Skyrim its actually real I'm sitting next to Ulfric Stormcloak and we're all bound in carts to Helgen at which point I'm nearly going to get my head chopped off and of course how could I forget the return of the fucking dragons.

We were coming up to Helgen now, it resembled one of them Renaissance festivals I've seen online but better and more real, compared to the game it looked amazing.

All of a sudden, we were being pulled aggressively from the cart and forced to stand with the others two by two in a line in front of a male Imperial in brown leather Armor who I recognize as Hadvar and the Imperial captain in heavy Imperial Armor who then proceeded to read names off the list. Ralof went first, then Ulfric. When Lokir's name was called, he panicked.

"No! I'm not a rebel" he yelled "you're not going to kill me"

"LOKIR DON'T" I yell as he bolts to escape

"Archers!" the captain calls. Three men with bows took aim and fired hitting Lokir in the back while running. He fell face first into the ground and even from this distance I could see the blood pooling around him

My face is full of shock and horror as I say to myself "I should've warned him not to run.

"You there" Hadvar calls, asking me "who are you?"

"Moric Travern" I say shakily

"You from Daggerfall, Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to High Rock."

"Captain, what should we do, both of them aren't on the list.

The captain looks at me, thinking if she should let me go or not. I already know what's going to happen though. "forget the list" the captain orders "he goes to the block".

Once with the other prisoners I see the headsman, a bare-chested man wearing leather straps holding a long evil-looking axe standing next to him at the ready.

"Ulfric Stormcloak" Tullius says. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and try an usurp the throne". Ulfric grunts at this like he's denying that it happened. "You started this war" Tullius continues, "plunged Skyrim into chaos, now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace.

After Tullius stops talking a loud roar is heard by all reverberating through the mountains and everyone turns to find the source while my stomach drops and I feel like I'm about to throw up again.

"What was that?" Hadvar asks

It's nothing, just carry on" Tullius commands.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rites" the captain commands

That's when the priest of Arkay comes forward and says her benediction.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you"

"Oh, for the love of Talos," a Stormcloak soldier sneered "let's just get this over with, shall we?

The priest was obviously offended as she stiffly said, "as you wish."

He walked over to the block and stood in front of it

"Come on" he said sarcastically "I haven't got all morning."

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperial. Can you say the same?" he says as his head is placed on the chopping block

I turn away as the axe falls

Even though I'm looking away I still fall to my knees and throw up. The game made it so tame that I wasn't affected by it but here, this is real life, this is too much.

"Next, the Breton" the captain calls out and I'm hoisted up and pushed to the block.

The roar came again and everyone turns again to look for the source of it while I think to myself that I just want to die by the headsman instead of fighting Alduin.

I felt a foot kick into the back of my knees and I dropped to them. Then the foot went into my back and my head is placed on the block that was all wet with blood from the first victim.

Why? I think to myself. Why have I been pulled from my world to be shoved in a video game? I send a prayer out to my god and the gods of Skyrim hoping one of them will save me.

Something in the corner of my eye gets my attention as the headsman starts to lift the axe. Its as black as midnight and as big as the tower next to me when all of a sudden it lands on top of it and the skies darken as Alduin shouts.

"STRUN BAH FILMAH!"

Huge rocks like mini comets start falling from the sky and rains down on Helgen. The power of his shout knocks everyone that's standing to the ground thankfully that includes the headsman.

"Hey Breton! get up, come on" Ralof yells "come on the gods won't give us another chance!"

I won't argue with that. I think to myself as I stagger to my feet and bolt to the tower with Ralof. While running to the tower I stop and dodge out of the way as a boulder the size of a German Shepard rains down and nearly crushes me "Holy fuck" I scream as I run into the tower.

Once both of us are in the tower Ralof asks "Jarl Ulfric! what is that thing? could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric says sternly "Ralof you and the prisoner need to move now. Ill stay as long as I can to heal the injured".

"Up through the tower then prisoner" Ralof says to me "fine but I'm going first. Oh and my name is Moric so stop calling me Prisoner alright" I say as I head halfway up the tower. Once I see the Stormcloak soldier I stop and wait for Alduin to bust through and burn him alive. When Ralof catches up to me he says "what are you waiting for? Help him" "hang on" is all I say when all of a sudden Alduin bursts through and burns him alive in seconds and leaves. "how did" Ralof asks but I'm already running up the rest of the stairs and I jump to the building on the other side.

When I jump to the other side I land and trip into a burning bed which hurts like hell but thankfully also burns off the ropes binding my hands. I jump through the hole in the floor and run out to see Hadvar grabbing a kid and pulling him behind some cover and then yells "everyone get back" as Alduin shouted "YOL TOOR" and a gout of flame blasted the position Hadvar and the kid were in just moments ago. Unfortunately, I got some burns for hiding too late.

"still alive prisoner? keep close if you want to stay that way" says Hadvar. "screw that" I yell and I run for it. When I come to a house on one side and a wall on the other with a small path way in the middle I hug the wall as much as I can when Alduin lands on it his huge black talons nearly taking my head off right there and then lifts himself back in the air to which I take as a signal to keep running. I keep running until I get to a tower with two doors I recognize this as the point when I have to choose between going with Ralof or Hadvar.

I run to the door closest to me open it and fall inside and I just lay against the wall for a few minutes catching my breath till Ralof runs in and does the same.

I let Ralof rest for a few minutes then I say to him "we need to move now. The dragon will bring this down on top of us if we just sit here" Ralof gets up and says "let's move on then"

We start to move but then Ralof went to the middle of the room and there laying against the wall a dead body which Ralof goes over to check I almost couldn't hear him when he says "we'll meet again in Sovngarde brother". He turns to me and says "we rose through the ranks together he was like a brother to me" that broke my heart all I can do is put my hand on his shoulder and say "I'm sorry".

We stay unmoving for a couple seconds until we hear a roar and the keep shakes and I say "we need to go now" "right" says Ralof "you may as well take Gunjar's gear he won't be needing it now". "Wait, are you sure?" "yes, now hurry".

I spend the next five minutes slipping into the Armor and boots fortunately the boots are a size too big and the Armor just fits me. While Ralof looks for a way out I swing the axe to get used to it and I also think to myself if I can use any spells so I focus on a regular flame spell that the game always starts me with and a ball of fire appears in my hand. I somehow know what spells i can use just by thinking about my magi. I can use flames, healing which I cast to get rid of the burns I suffered fleeing. After casting the healing spell, I collapse to my knees in exhaustion Ralof asks "you don't have a lot of magicka do you"? "No not at the moment but I'll get more" I say as I get back to my feet.

All of a sudden Ralof tells me "get down I hear someone coming" I tell him "you get down and attack from the back ill be fine if there friendly I'll lay down the axe" Ralof just nods at that then I see the imperial captain and another imperial but in light Armor come to the gate and pull a lever which brings the gate up. I summon the wolf familiar to give Ralof a hand with light armoured imperial while I deal with the captain.

For about ten minutes it was chaos I had to re summon the wolf twice to help him out. For me it was just blocking and dodging the captains blade when she made a mistake and tripped which I was able to take the opportunity to backhand swing the axe into her neck nearly decapitating but killing her in one move. I see Ralof trip and fall to the ground just as my wolf disappears so I pick up the captain's sword and run the imperial through.

For five minutes, we take a break then we get up when Ralof says "one of them must have the key to get through that gate" I say to him "you look for the key I'll go the way they came to find anything valuable". When he looks at me funny I say to him "what? When we get out of here both of us are going to need some coin so might as well get as much as we can." "I suppose so" he says cautiously.

Before I go I take the captains helmet and put it on but I leave the braces as they don't fit properly. Once in the other room I find a knapsack a quiver full of iron arrows an enchanted ring and a book titled mixed unit tactics. I place the book in the sack for some reading tonight and I have no idea what enchantment lies on it but I'll find out later as I head back to Ralof to see him wearing the braces and the light imperial helmet with the gate opened.

We head down the stairs and turn some corners when we get to a hallway. Ralof is about to run in front of me when I pull him back and the roof in the middle collapses. He asks me "that's twice now, how did you know that was going to happen?" "I can sort of see the future" is all I say. I open the door to my left and summon the wolf to help deal with another captain but lucky for me I catch him by surprise when I run him through. The other imperial isn't so lucky when my wolf jumps on him tearing his throat out before he can yell out.

"A store room, see if you can find any potions" asks Ralof. For about five minutes we look and I find the third volume of a Biography of Barenziah, 14 gold, five minor healing potions, two magicka and only one stamina, along with some bread, four carrots 2 piles of salt and some fish that I recognize from the game that are used in alchemy.

We get moving once again heading down a tunnel when I hear fighting so I re summon wolfie and enter a torture chamber where two Stormcloak's are fighting two imperials who are most likely the torturers so I get wolfie to attack the furthest one while I get a lucky hit on the one closest to me. He has his back to me so try to bring the sword down on his head but he dodges it because of the Stormcloak he's fighting but my sword cleaves his arm off instead. "ARGGHHHHH" is all that's said before the soldier brings her axe down on his neck. I look over to see the other soldier finishing off the other imperial with wolfie biting down on his leg before disappearing.

"Have you seen Jarl Ulfric" asks Ralof "no, we haven't seen him since the dragon showed up" the female soldier says. While there talking I go look in a cage that has a dead mage in it and I ask if anybody has any lockpicks. Ralof hands me a dozen of them and says "you can try but don't ask me I'm lousy at picking locks".

For about 5 minutes I unlock all three cages, two of them didn't have anything in them but I opened them anyway so for later in life it'll be easier. The cage with the mage in it had a spell book called sparks, a few septims and magicka potions I also take his robes and hood. Looking around the rest of the room I find a couple more books and a shield "hey Ralof, do you want this shield" I ask him. He accepts it and places it on his back then we're off. On the way, I unlock two more doors finding some gold and an empty bottle on a skeleton. I keep the bottle in case I ever need it for some reason. We keep going till the building ends and a cave system begins.

We keep going till I hear a voice say "orders are to wait until General Tullius arrives" "I'm not waiting to be killed by a dragon" another voice says. I summon wolfie again and charge in running through the heavy armoured imperial and taking him out instantly. A lightly armoured imperial runs across a small bridge to attack but wolfie crunches down on his leg but before he can scream I relieve him of his head. Unfortunately, there's another two imperials but with bows so I send wolfie over to draw them to circle around them. While they get pushed back they're walking towards a pool of oil on the ground once they do I summon a flame spell and ignite them in fire. It only takes a couple seconds but they both go down and once the flames die they're nothing but beyond recognizable, even there Armor and weapons melted and burned with them. The two soldiers stay behind and wait for Ulfric or anyone else on their side to come through.

We come to a pulled up wooden bridge Ralof pulls the lever and down it goes and I tell him to hurry up. Ralof just makes it before some rocks collapse because of the chaos outside and destroys the bridge. "no going back that way now huh" he jokes I laugh to myself a little bit and we keep going. Off to the side there's a small tunnel that I quickly go down and find a skeleton with a coin purse a healing potion and an empty bottle laying around it so I put them in my bag and when I get back with Ralof I offer him the pouch, he takes it says "thank you."

We continue on and turn right and lying on the ground is another skeleton with another coin purse Ralof says "keep it I've got enough" "thanks." We keep moving till I stop and pull out two magicka potions I summon wolfie then drink them Ralof asks "why" and then he sees them spiders and not just any ordinary spider but multiple spiders that are the size of a chair. I've got plenty of fear flowing through my body at the moment but seeing the spiders just sends a new wave of it through my body.

I summon a flame spell and send wolfie in first then I let loose with fire after wolfie disappears killing them. I walk over to one and I'm able milk some of its venom into the empty bottles which I then place in the backpack then I go to one of the huge eggs and find some smaller eggs and I take them "why" Ralof asks "alchemy" is all I say.

We move again and it doesn't take long to get a new obstacle. A bear in the middle of the cave Ralof whispers "do you want to sneak past it or fight" "fight" I say so Ralof hands me one of his bows and says "make them count" I pull out one of the spider poisons and pour it on an arrow we both take aim but I shoot first and get it in the stomach then Ralof fires and hits it in the shoulder the bear starts to get up but falls down and dies from both injury and poison.

I go over to the bear and rip some claws off because I know they can be used for alchemy as well. After that we head off further down the cave when we see the exit and Ralof calls out "there that must be the exist. See I told you we'd make it." "oh, thank the gods for that" I say as we exist the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have never been so glad to see sunlight and breathe fresh clean air in my life; cave air is very stagnant. We start to head down the trail when I hear a loud flapping noise, Ralof pulls me back behind a rock and into some trees when we see the dragon fly overhead and away into the mountains.

"Looks like he's finally gone for good" he says relieved. "we probably should split up, I've got to re-join Jarl Ulfric. My sister Gerdur, runs the mill in Riverwood just down the road a bit I'm sure she'll help you out.

"Wait what. I'm new to Skyrim Ralof I'm going to need some help getting to Riverwood and besides what if she doesn't believe me." Ralof looks at me for a moment before he says "Fine, I'll go with you.

So off we go to Riverwood down the twisting pathway. "You should join the fight to free Skyrim" Ralof suggests "I'll think about it" is all I say. While heading towards Riverwood we come across the Guardian stones "these are the Guardian stones" Ralof explains "three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape, you should pick one." I walk up to the stone with the symbol of a warrior and press my hand against it. A pleasant shock runs through my body and a beam of light glows in the middle and shoots off into the sky "warrior, good! Those stars will guide you to honour and glory."

We start moving again and it's not long till we meet a pack of wolves. At first, they don't notice us so we crouch and fire an arrow at each of them. Two go down but the other two starts to run towards us so put my bow back and call forth fire in both of my hands and let loose. The fire quickly kills them before they get to close. I start to walk off when Ralof asks "do you know how to skin a wolf or any animal" "no I don't" I reply and for the next half an hour he teaches me how to skin a wolf, lucky I got enough room in my sack for a wolf pelt.

After that we head off again and in 20 minutes we reach Riverwood and it's just as big as Helgen had been. There was a smithy, a general store, an inn, a few homes and a large lumber mill. Ralof headed towards the mill. Quick introductions were made, and Ralof told Gerdur and her husband Hod all about today.

They alarmed and shocked, and very grateful to me for having helped their kinsman. Gerdur insisted I stay with her family until I was rested up enough to move on.

"I do have a favour to ask" she said cautiously. "The Jarl needs to know about what happened at Helgen. If Riverwood is attacked by a dragon, we're defenceless. Would you go to Whiterun and ask him to send some soldiers to help us"?

"Of course," I say forcing a smile on my tired face "it's the least I can do for you letting me stay a couple of days". "Thank you" she says gratefully. "I need to get back to the mill before I'm missed"

"I'll let him in the house and show him where everything is," Hod offers.

"Or you'll help him drink all our mead," she giggles. She leaves us to go back to the mill, I tell them "I'll be inside shortly, I'm just going to sell off some items."

Inside the store I walk in on Lucan and his sister arguing about the stolen dragon claw, to which they abruptly stop and Lucan welcomes me in. Walking over to him I ask, "something happen." "Yes actually, some thieves broke in and stole an ornament. A solid gold dragon claw but nothing else strangely." "I could get it back for you, if you know where they went". "Re-really, oh thank you. They went to Bleak Falls Barrow I think, I caught them sneaking out so I chased them and they went in that direction". "Alright then, I'll go that way". I say shaking his hand. "Do you need any directions?" Camilla asks. "No thank you, I'll be able to find my way."

I turn back to Lucan and ask him "do you have any spell books for sale?" "I think I have a few old ones arou-ahah found some" he says while searching for some. He brings them to the counter and I buy the Clairvoyance and Oakflesh spell books while selling the items I collected on the way here.

Before walking out Lucan mentions "if you want to learn more about magic you should head to Winterhold, they have a college there." "I think I might do that" is all I say.

After leaving the store I head on over to Gerdur's house and Hod offers me a bottle of mead "thanks" and we start drinking while Ralof tells some stories to her son Frodnar till Gerdur comes home and cooks a dinner of rabbit, some elk and carrots. "So, what did you do before coming to Skyrim" Ralof asks. "I used to work with my parents who ran a small inn in the imperial city. It was a dump but it was home till I went out to join the Mages Guild but they turned me away and when I got home my parents were dead. Apparently, they owed a lot of money to the wrong people and the inn was sold off, so after I gave them a proper burial I came to Skyrim and the rest you know." That's an amazing lie I say to myself how did I come up with that.

After drinking some more mead Gerdur pointed to a spare bed and told me I can sleep there, once I lay down all of today's exhaustion kicks in at once and I'm out in seconds.

" _Well, well it looks like you survived your first day"_ a commanding but peaceful voice said, _"turn around James."_ I turn around and see a man not much older than me, _"who are you"_ I ask, _"who gave the power of dragons to mortal kind"_ he replies calmly. I think for a few moments _"AKATOSH"_ I blurt out, a small smile crosses his face and says _"correct."_ _"How am I here? How is this all real? What happened to my world"?_ I ask all at once. _"Slow down son"_ he says, _"you are here because your soul was always meant for Nirn but when Alduin was thrown into the time stream by the First Tongues he found your destiny and pulled your soul from Nirn and placed it in Gaia. By then it was too late for me to do anything. This is all real because we are in a different reality. And nothing happened to your world just your body. The train you were on fell into a river when the bridge collapsed. You were asleep at the time but you also got knocked out when the carriage hit the water and you drowned so you weren't conscious at all."_ he explains. _"One more thing"_ I ask quickly _"where did that back story I made up come from when I was talking to Ralof and the others?_ _"that was originally going to be your life. I gave you that small experience to help you blend in and not sound like and outsider_ " he explains.

Taking it all in I start crying. Crying over the fact that I'll never see my friends and family again, crying over the fact that I was supposed to be born in this world but I was stolen and placed in a new one. I cry for what seems like ages until I can't anymore I jokingly ask him to lighten the mood _"so does this make you my dad since I'm part dragon."_ _"Hmm, yes I suppose so I"_ he chuckles. _"I can't talk to you forever, you'll have to wake up soon and I know you already know this but you must get more powerful. Don't train with just swords and shields, train with magic as well it can and will save your life alright."_ He says sternly _"Alright I will"._ I confirm with him _"Oh, one more thing I've given you a present but it will show itself when you need it most"_ he says cryptically _"now WAKE UP"_

I woke with a start, making Hod jump a bit and asking me "you alright" "Yeah, sorry for startling you" "it's alright, there's some bread and cheese for breakfast if you want some." He offers. Taking the offer, I have a quick breakfast and tell him I'm on my way to Bleak Falls Barrow to help Lucan quickly than I'll travel to Whiterun and let the Jarl know. Thanking me, Hod sees me out and I walk across the bridge and out-of-town.

On the other side of the bridge I take the spell books out and place them on the ground. The first spell I pick up is Clairvoyance and open it. Suddenly, I'm compelled to read it and then the book just disappears. I take that as a sign I've learnt the spell so I stand up and cast it. A blue tendril of smoke appears and shoots off to the left and up a path for a couple seconds before disappearing and making me feel exhausted. After waiting for a few minutes, I read the Oakflesh book and cast it. A blue aura covers my body for a minute then vanishes without leaving me exhausted. Finally, I read the book Sparks and fire off a steady stream of lightning and cancel it before it uses too much of my magicka. After all that I head up the mountain side.

Half an hour later still trudging up the mountain which has now gotten cold I come upon a watchtower with two guards walking around, I unsling my bow and take out the last spider poison I have and coat an arrow in it. Once I've lined up a shot I let the arrow go, but at the last possible second my target moves out-of-the-way to continue patrolling the area and unfortunately, they notice the arrow flying past so they draw their swords and charge.

Sheathing my bow, I draw my sword and cast Oakflesh and then summon flames in my hand. One bandit runs up to attack but thanks to the snowy conditions he slips and I take the chance to end by impaling him right there. Suddenly, an arrow fly's past my face and I see the other bandit knocking another arrow, so I dive behind the nearest rock and summon Wolfie who runs out and starts attacking. Immediately I run out just as Wolfie disappears thanks to an arrow in the face but before he can knock another arrow I stab him in the chest and he's dead.

Looting them only yields some gold and lockpicks but that's fine with me. Heading inside the watchtower, I crouch and sneak up to flights of stairs I find the last bandit standing with his back to me. Unslinging my bow, I knock an arrow and fire it straight into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Heading all the way up the watchtower I find an unlocked chest that has some gold, a few gems, an amulet of Arkay that I immediately wear, a silver ring, an ingot, a potion and an iron Warhammer.

"How am I supposed to carry all of this?" I ask myself, suddenly my hands start to glow with a white aura and a portal appears. Looking inside it's as big as my old bedroom, "huh so this is the present he left me, thanks dad" I say to myself, so I place the Warhammer and the ingot inside and the portal closes. For the next few minutes I practice opening and closing it to get the hang of it before going down stairs and stripping the dead bandit of his Iron Armor and gauntlets and putting them on. The boots and helmet are too small so I place them and my old Armor in the portal and head out.

It takes ten minutes to arrive outside Bleak Falls Barrow and I'm greeted my three bandits, two of them rush at me so I quickly summon the wolf and deal with the two bandits, setting one on fire and Wolfie taking care of him, while I kick the other in the stomach, winding him and stabbing him. As soon as I turn around the third bandit fires an arrow and hits me in my shoulder "ARGHHHH" I scream, before Wolfie disappears he lunges at the archer, breaking the hand holding the bow. Dropping his bow to the floor he pulls out a dagger and lunges for me, dodging it I turn on my heel and slam the pommel of my sword into his head, confusing him just before stabbing him in the back and killing him.

After all that I pull out the arrow and drink a healing potion, immediately healing the wound. Collecting the few lockpicks they have and throwing a pair of fur shoes in the portal, I walk up to the massive door, push as hard as I can to open the door enough and head inside.

Once inside I crouch down, unsling my bow and sneak towards the two guards standing by the fire. I aim at the guard that has a bow and fire, hitting him in the head he goes down instantly. The other guard draws his sword and says, "you're not getting out of here alive." "Are you sure about that?" I say sarcastically before I shoot a stream of fire in his face and swipe his head off before he can scream.

Walking around I cut about five Skeever off the bodies and put them in my pack while I throw my old bow in the portal and sling the bandits bow over my shoulder. I come upon a locked chest which takes about 2 minutes and a broken lockpick to give me some gold and 2 different ingots which I store in the portal.

Going down further, I find some burial urns with only one containing some gems and gold. Continuing down and turning left and right every ten seconds, I come upon someone in a large chamber, so I crouch down to get a better look. The bandit walks towards the lever and pulls it, bringing forth a hail of arrows and killing him where he stands. Walking down I turn to my left and head towards the movable puzzles, turning them to snake, snake, whale then pushing the lever where the grate opens.

After taking the healing potion above the grate I draw my sword while walking down the stairs as three Skeevers come running towards me. Taking their tails, I throw them in the portal and head towards the chest next to the spiral staircase. Finding only more gold, an ingot, a soul gem next to the chest and a book titled thief.

Going down the spiral staircase I come across a table with a fireball scroll. I put it away before walking further down the corridor before I hear "Is... is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" he pleads

"I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help! I beg of you? He cries. I head to the end of the corridor and shoot a small gout of fire at a mass of spider webs revealing a hidden chest I knew was there since playing the game before opening it gives me another ingot, more gold, another healing potion (can't have enough of them) and another magic scroll but this one is a scroll of fire storm. "I never got something this powerful this early in the game" I say to myself. Keeping it out I turn back and burn away another mass of spider webs and enter the chamber just as a huge fuck off spider drops from the ceiling.

Running back out I hide at the doorway and pull out the firestorm scroll. Once I open it, it disappears and the spell is in my hands and I summon it forth, just as it's about to go off I jump out the doorway right in front of it and let loose an explosion of fire turning the spider to a pile of ash.

Walking over to the elf trapped in the web, I notice he's passed out so I punch him in the stomach and wake him. "What? Who are you? Oh, never mind. Cut me down before that thing gets us!" he demands. "The spider's dead, turned to ash over there" I say. "Cut me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here." He says ecstatically. "Hmmm, I don't trust you" I say drawing my sword "because I know you'll runaway once I cut you down, so to avoid that I'll cut you down when your dead" I say menacingly, cutting his throat.

I turn away and walk to the other side of the room going through the giant pots taking out some gems and gold. Returning to the dead elf I burn the webs holding him and he drops to the ground with a thud. Going through his backpack I take the claw which is heavy and his journal and place them both in the portal and continue through to the next room. Finding only gold, gems and a soul gem I move on.

Moving further down I come upon the burial chambers so I open the portal place my sword in and take out the Warhammer. Walking only ten feet I hear a grunting noise and suddenly two draugr wake up. Quickly using one hand to hold the Warhammer I cast Oakflesh and charge in striking the undead head into the ground. The other stabs me in the back but thanks to my Armor and spell it sparks off and gets redirected to cutting the back of my leg but also giving me the chance to swing around and smash its head off.

Using the healing spell, I continue for about five seconds before another one wakes up and charges with a battle-axe. Blocking the first strike I kick it in the stomach to push it way and before it recovers I smash into its right leg and once it falls I bash its head into the ground.

Opening the portal, I put the battle-axe in. Walking forward I almost step on a button trap in the floor that would've gotten me impaled by the spiked gate. Walking around the button I let out a sigh just before I walk towards a sleeping draugr that somehow doesn't see me, so I quickly open the portal and pull my sword out stabbing it in the head before it has a chance to wake up.

Putting the Warhammer back in the portal, I pull out a magicka potion, using Oakflesh again, drinking the potion and summoning Wolfie I head down the next flight of stairs. Stabbing a draugr in the head before it wakes up, two of the manage to get up and attack. Dodging their swords, I duck and kick one in the leg dropping it to its knee. Turning quickly, I block the stab of the other draugr letting Wolfie finish one knee off, I throw a stream of fire into the undead face, while it's blinded I stab it in the chest and it falls to its knees with the blue light disappearing from its eyes after the fire in its face burns out.

Running up the collapsed staircase is a locked chest, which takes six picks to break. Finding only a soul gem an ingot and gold I walk back down and come upon a swinging blade trap. Casting Oakflesh I run through as fast as I can, collapsing as the last blade manages to nearly cut my leg off from the back.

Healing myself with spell and potion I continue on. I come upon oil all over the ground and draugr waking up, so I shoot some fire at the pool of oil and watch as the walking dead turn to a pile of ash. Pushing forward I fight more draugr with spell and sword, claim more loot, pickup more alchemy ingredients, avoid more traps and move further down in the mountain.

Coming upon the puzzle door I open the portal and pull out the dragon key. I look at it to see the combination which is bear, moth, owl. Putting the claw down I move the heavy stone rings to the correct place and place then turn the claw. The door starts to rumble and the rings spin for a second before the door comes down. Putting the claw back in I head off again further in the mountain.

Coming up to a raised platform I start to hear the chanting of the world wall. Taking a magicka potion out I summon my familiar, drink it and then cast Oakflesh while reading the word on the wall. Letting the knowledge and power of the dragon's flow in me I almost miss the loud crack of the draugr guarding the wall rising from its coffin.

Turning around I see Wolfie lunge at the draugr and nearly get hit by its first swing. Rushing in myself, I slash and stab it while also dodging and letting Wolfie take bites out of it. With one hit my wolf goes down and the draugr lets loose with a FUS, blowing me off the platform and sending me into the stream below, knocking me out.

I open my eyes suddenly, finding myself on my back in a small stream. Slowly getting up to check my surroundings looking for the draugr I find it staring at the word wall. Healing myself than summoning Oakflesh I pull myself back up on to the platform. Turning to face, me I see that some of the injuries I dealt it have healed. Shooting fire at it I charge in and hack, slash and dodge for another 20 minutes before I stab it in the chest once more and it finally goes down.

I rest up against the wall for a few minutes to catch my breath and heal myself. Getting up I take the enchanted war axe off the draugr, and take out gems, gold, soul gems, enchanted braces and necklace and the dragon stone. Before leaving I go loot the two-hidden chest behind the word wall and next to waterfall. Heading up the flight of stairs I turn the device which raises a door sized piece of the wall where I must jump off the ledge and loot the chest at the bottom as well.

I feel the fresh cold air coming from the exit of the cave before I see it. Once outside and I can clearly see how dark it is I go back into the cave for the night instead of going down the mountain in case I slip, or something. Using my backpack as a pillow I drift off to sleep with a never-ending nightmare of the draugr.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up with a stiff back and nightmares still fresh in my mind, I turn to see the sun has risen. Picking up my bag I exit the cave and find a path to my right leading down the mountain. Using Clairvoyance, I make my way back to Riverwood but along the way I come upon a shack with an old woman tending her garden, who I remember from playing the game was trying to start a coven of witches or Hagravens.

Killing her with an arrow to the back of her head, I steal all her alchemy ingredients I find. Picking open the cellar door I jump down and steal the rest of her alchemy supplies and many empty bottles.

Walking over to the alchemy lab I pull out and place all the ingredients I have on the table next to me. Holding my hand over the ingredients and using the magic I open the portal with, I'm able to tell what effects each ingredient has but not how they go together.

After an hour and a half of mixing and diluting the ingredients I manage to make a few potions of resist fire and fortify conjuration and damage stamina poisons. Feeling good that I've managed to make some potions myself for the first time I lie down and take a rest pulling out some bread, cheese and an ale for lunch.

Getting up I pull all the enchanted loot I've found and use the enchanting table to disenchant most of it except a necklace that increases two handed weapon damage and novice robes that increase my magicka regeneration. Taking out the soul gems I have, I find two filled petty soul gems. I lay a frost enchantment on both my Orc bow and imperial sword.

Climbing out of the cellar I head off back to Riverwood. Entering the shop around late afternoon, Camilla is the first to greet me and asks excitedly, "did you get the claw back?" "yeah, where's Lucan?" "oh, he's at the inn I'll go fetch him for you" "thanks." Quickly taking out the claw and some items to sell I sit down and wait for Lucan to get back.

Suddenly bursting in and making me jump is Lucan who shouts in delight "YOU'VE GOT MY CLAW BACK, OH THANK THE DIVINES FOR SENDING YOU." "How much trouble did you have getting it back?" he asks quietly. "The bandits weren't the main problem, it was the draugr that gave me a hard time" I explain to him. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect them to go that far in the tombs" he says sincerely, "anyway here's a reward for troubles and a bonus as an apology", he says handing me a big pouch of gold and a spell tome. After selling off the rest of the gear and head over to the Sleeping Giant inn.

Walking over to Orgnar I ask, "could I get a room for the night?" "talk to Delphine for a room, she's over at the alchemy table behind you, all I'm good for is food and rumours" he chuckles. "Well then, what rumours do you have?" I ask him while grinning myself. Suddenly he loses the smile and becomes serious and quietly says "there's been whispers. Of a boy, up in Windhelm. Name of Aventus Aretino. He's been trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood." Faking a look of fear, I ask him "any other rumours that don't send a chill down my spine." "Well there's that Shrine of Azura that the dark elves built ages ago south of Winterhold. Supposedly quite a site to see." "Now that's better and less creepy" I say. "Anything else" I ask. "No, but I do have a bounty letter the Jarl put out a few days ago" handing me the bounty letter from under the bar. "Alright then, thank you" "no problem." Turning away from the bar I ask Delphine for a room "20 gold" she says. Handing her the gold she shows me to my room and walks away.

Lying down in bed I read the bounty letter which tells me to get rid of all the bandits at a place called Halted Steam Camp and learn the spell Frostbite. Settling down in bed I say to myself "I could get used to this type of life I think" before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up at dawn I leave the room and buy some apples cheese and ale for breakfast. Getting up to go I ask Orgnar "do you have any empty potion bottles, Blisterwort and wheat?" "yeah." Buying them from him I spend the next 20 minutes mixing the ingredients to make some minor healing potions. Once outside I put my helmet on and walk to Whiterun.

After four hours of walking, using Clairvoyance so I don't get lost and killing two packs of wolves I reach Honningbrew Meadery just as storm clouds start to darken . Picking up the pace I start to run until I see a Giant being attacked by the companions. Drawing my sword, I run and plunge it in the back repeatedly while one of the warrior women swing a battle-axe in its throat bring it down.

Pulling my sword out of its back I wipe it on the Giants loin cloth and sheath it when Aela walks up to me and says, "you handle yourself pretty well, you would make a decent shield brother." "Joining the companion's aye. Might be a good idea to get some more training." I say "Good, you're a smart one who wants to learn and not just rush into battle, not many of them in our ranks." She laughs loudly. "Go speak to Kodlak Whitemane up at Jorrvaskr, he'll decide if you're worthy enough to join." With that the three companions turn to leave back to Whiterun

Letting them go ahead of me, I take a few minutes cutting off the Giants toe for alchemy later. Once finished I jog to the gates of Whiterun but the guards block my entry to the city and say "halt, city's closed with word of Dragons about. Official business only." "I have news about the attack from Helgen and Riverwood calls for aid." "Riverwood is in danger too? The Jarl is in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill, go let him know."

Once the guards unlock the gate for me the first thing I notice when walking in is a tree in the middle of the street in front of the blacksmith. Walking up to Adrianne the blacksmith I ask her if she needs any help around the forge, when she asks me if I've ever made anything I tell her no. Five hours pass and the sun starts to set when she finishes teaching me to smith and sharpen an iron dagger, make and strengthen a hide helmet and my iron armour. Thanking her I go to the Bannered Mare to get a room for the night.

Before I'm able to walk in Brenuin the beggar walks up to me asks "can you steal a bottle of Argonian Ale for me new comer, I'll make it worth your while." "How can you do that, I doubt you have anything I want." I say quietly. He quickly shows me a powerful healing potion and says "I 'found' it in the temple, it's yours if you get me the Ale."

With a quick nod, I calmly walk in to see a guard and Jon Battle-Born arm wrestling and everybody surrounding them and placing their bets. Carefully sneaking in the side room, I steal the bottle and get out. Giving Brenuin the Ale I get the potion and he says, "thanks friend." Walking back in to the inn I ask Hulda for a room, handing her the gold she shows me to my room upstairs, thanking her I go to bed.

Waking up near midday I quickly grab something to eat from Hulda and make my way to see the Jarl. Coming to the doors of Dragonsreach the guards ask me "what business do you have in the Jarls court?" "I'm here to deliver a message from Riverwood concerning the dragon attack at Helgen." With a nod to each other the guards push the doors open and I walk inside.

The first thing I notice is how warm it is inside, I never really noticed how cold it was, probably thanks to dads Nord heritage. Noticing what I've just thought I realise that I'm half Nord and Half Breton and not for the last time I curse Alduin for ruining my life. Walking up the stairs I see servants sweeping, a large fire pit in the middle of the room with two long dining tables on either side and at the far end I see Jarl Balgruuf. Moving towards him I stop when his guard a dark elf with jet black hair named Irileth comes toward me with her sword drawn.

"What's the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors" she says menacingly. I've got news about the dragon attack on Helgen for Jarl Balgruuf" I say. "Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come with me, the Jarl will want to speak with you personally." Sheathing her sword, she turns around back to Balgruuf whispering in his ear while I walk up to him.

Jarl Balgruuf was a muscular, intense-looking man who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. His hair was a deep almost gold blonde and a scar down the right side of his face. A golden circlet encrusted with jewels surrounds his forehead. His tunic looked to be made from the finest of materials and wearing a cape made of fur on top of it.

Speaking in a deep and commanding voice "so, you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

"Yes, my lord, the dragon attacked Helgen and razed it to the ground, it headed this way and that was about 3 days ago now." "By Ysmir" he whispers, Irileth was right! What do you say now, Proventus?" turning to him. "Do we trust in the strength of our walls, against a dragon?" Irileth steps forward and says, "we must send troops to Riverwood at once, there in the most immediate danger." "But my Jarl, Siddgeir will see that as an aggression, he'll think we've joined Ulfric and are getting ready to attack him."

"Enough." He shouts. "I'll not sit idly by while a dragon burns my Hold and slaughters my people." "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once." "Yes, my Jarl" she replies. She salutes and bows before leaving. "If you'll excuse me, my lord I'll return to my duties" he says stiffly, bowing before he leaves. "that would be best" he says demandingly.

Turning back to me, he smiles and says "well done young man, you sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a great service, and I won't forget it." Rising from his chair he goes over to a nearby chest with two guards. Opening the chest, he takes out a suit of heavy steel armour and hands it to me. "Please, take this as a small token of my esteem" he insists.

"Thank you, my lord." I say, bowing. "There is another thing you could do for me" Balgruuf says quickly. "Suitable for someone of your unique talents, perhaps? Come let's find my court wizard, Farengar. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumours of dragons."

Following Balgruuf to a room set to one side of the hall he calls out "Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help with your project. Go ahead and fill them in on all the details."

Farengar, a very slim man, not much older than Balgruuf, nods and bows as he leaves. "so, the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me" he starts. "Oh yes, he must be referring to my research on the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me." With that I pull the Dragonstone out of my pack. "Oh, is this what you mean", I say innocently handing him the stone slab.

"Oh," he says surprised. "The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it!" "you are a cut above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way." He says quietly while studying it.

"I've found the tablet for you, what happens now?" I ask quickly

"Ah" he smiles. "Well, that is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, you see. Sadly, not as noticed in Skyrim- "

Suddenly Irileth runs in shouting "Farengar, a dragon has been sighted near the western watchtower! Jarl Balgruuf wants to speak with you right now!" Turning to me she says, "you better come as well" before running upstairs.

"A dragon" Farengar says excitedly, "how exciting! What was it doing?"

"I'd take this more seriously if I were you," she says harshly. "If it does attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it."

It takes almost fifteen minutes to take my old armour off put it in the portal and put my new steel armour on.

"Ah, there you are young man, and I see you took the time to put your new armour on, good. I'm afraid there's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help once more. I need you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dammed beast. You survived Helgen, which means you've got more experience with dragons than anyone else here.

Biting my tongue, I was tempted to give him a word that my only experience with a dragon was running for my life, not fighting the cursed things.

"I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. I've instructed Proventus that you are now allowed to purchase property within the city." With a nod to one of the guards, they bring me an enchanted suit of iron armour. "And please accept another gift, I know it's not as strong as your old armour but it's enchanted so you may have some use for it."

"One last thing Irileth, this isn't a 'death or glory' mission. I need to know what we're dealing with alright.

"Don't worry, my lord, I'm the very soul of caution." She says assuredly but with a smile on her face. Heading down the stairs, I see Farengar sitting at his desk and I ask him "what spell books and filled soul gems do you have for sale?" looking at me surprised he says, "so you're a mage, as well are you?" getting up he walks over next to the enchanting table and waves his hand. Suddenly a chest appears out of nowhere. Seeing the look on my face while getting the things I asked for he says, "invisibility spell, and a paralysis rune so I can stop any thieves or kids touching my things." "what soul gem and spell do you want?" he asks, "candlelight and a common soul gem" I say. Once the purchase is done I quickly learn the spell, disenchant the iron armour and put an increase health enchantment on my steel armour.

Walking out of Dragonsreach and through the busy markets I make it down to the gate where Irileth has finished gathering the finest guards she could get. "We're so dead" one guard says quietly. "Alright men let's move out" she says and we leave. Out of the city, past the drawbridge and stables, we turn right down a cobblestone road.

Reaching a small outcropping of boulders Irileth calls us together and says "I can't see the dragon right now but it definitely has been here. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." Putting my helmet on and unslinging my bow we spread out.

Walking to the tower a guard runs out scared out of his mind and yells "NO! stay back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor got grabbed when they tried to run for it."

"LOOK OUT" one of the guard's yell "here it comes." Taking a resist fire potion out of my pack I drink it and get ready for the fight of my life.

I pull an arrow out of its quiver and wait for the dragon to get close. Flying in front of Irileth I fire arrow after arrow in the beast with the other guards while only a few manage to hurt it Irileth's lightning spell manages to more damage. Retreating to the air it wheels around and strafes the ground with a stream of fire catching me and Irileth. Thanks to my potion the fire stings but doesn't do much damage. Looking at Irileth it didn't seem to do much damage to her, probably due to her inborn fire resistance.

After what seems like forever, the dragon is finally too injured and too tired to fly anymore. I sling my bow, cast Oakflesh and summon my familiar then ready my Warhammer and charge in. With my familiar keeping it busy for a second I use the wing as a ladder and climb up on its back and move to its head. With all my strength, I bring the Warhammer down on its head and with a final weak roar it speaks in a language I barely understand " _Dovahkiin, No!_ is all I hear before the dragon goes down for good.

The guards surround the broken and bloody beast and let out a roar of cheers, one of them slapping me on the back.

"Never seen someone fight like you!"

"you're a true warrior, you are!"

"I can't believe that we really killed a dragon!"

Suddenly everyone pulled away as the dragon ignited from within. Staring in awe at the soul erupting from the dragon's body, consuming me without heat. With the dragon soul flowing into my body I feel a more powerful euphoria then when I absorbed the knowledge of the word wall at Bleak Falls Barrow.

Once the dragon soul settles down I suddenly know a lot more than I did a few moments ago. The dragons name was Mirmulnir, which means 'Allegiance Strong Hunt' he was in hiding since the Merethic era and the word that I read _FUS_ means force. Looking up at the late afternoon sky I shout _FUS._

Coming back to myself, I see everyone standing around in awe, a guard saying that I'm dragonborn, like the heroes of old. Irileth voiced her doubts saying we didn't need some mythical hero to kill a dragon.

I quietly walk over to the dragon and pick off some loose pieces of bone and scale and a pouch of gold that it ate but leaving the guards armour I head back to Whiterun.

Getting to the gates of Whiterun just as the sun sets a set of voices envelop the air causing thunder and the ground to shake with one word "DOVAHKIIN!"

"Fucking hell" I whisper to myself as I enter the city and jog up to see the Jarl, "they could've sent a letter."

Talking to the Jarl I feel slightly annoyed that he praises only me in taking down the dragon, I wouldn't have been able to do it without help. "Go to High Hrothgar, see what the Greybeards can teach you" says the Jarl finally winding down. "You've done me and my people yet another great service Dragonborn" he says. "It gives me great pleasure to give you the title of Thane of Whiterun. It's the highest honour I can give you that's within my power.

With a wave of his hand Balgruuf summons a guard to hand me the axe of Whiterun. An orc war axe that's enchanted with a stamina drain. "I present you with this war axe from my personal armoury as a token of my esteem, and I'm assigning Lydia as your personal housecarl. We are honoured to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

"Well, Proventus back to managing our Hold, eh? Letting that be my dismissal, I walk down the stairs and almost collide with Lydia.

"Sorry my thane. It's alright Lydia let's just go to the bannered mare to have dinner and rest for the night, then we can discuss everything I need to do, alright. That sounds fine by me my Thane."

And with that we eat a meal of venison, cheese and carrot and wash it down with some Black Briar Mead. Before heading up to my room I ask Lydia "do you want me to pay for a room for you? No need thane I have a bed roll I can use. Are you sure? Quite sure, my thane". Once I lay in bed, all the exhaustion from today hits me at once and pulls me to sleep in a matter of seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up early, I go downstairs quietly as to not wake Lydia to have an early breakfast but just as I get down stairs Lydia wakes and joins me. Having some venison, bread and ale for breakfast I ask Lydia "do I pay you a salary? I'm new to being a Thane"

Choking down her ale she shoots me a look of feeling offended. "certainly not, my Thane. I'm not a mercenary. Basically, we share whatever loot we get, but as my Thane you'll always have first pick."

"Hmm alright then, next question, what weapons do you prefer. Oh" she says shocked, "nobody has asked me that before, I'm proficient in all types of weapons from daggers to Warhammers but I prefer to use one handed swords and shields. It's easier to doge an enemy that way. Then I suppose the heavier the armour is better in your opinion."

"Yes, my Thane." She says confidently. Steel armour is better then something made from leather or hide. Even the armours made of glass can't protect you as well as dwarven or ebony."

"Balgruuf said I should go see the greybeards. I say. "Yes, everyone in Whiterun heard it last night." She says excitedly.

"I'm pretty sure all of Tamriel heard them" I say jokingly.

"So, will we go see the Greybeards today" she asks me. "No, not today I want to sell some things first.

Walking out of the Bannered Mare, we go to Belethor's shop to sell the dragon bones and some other loot. When showing him the bones he says sarcastically "are those _actual_ dragon bones or are they mammoth bones you got out from the plains."

Lydia suddenly goes into rage mode and picks the little Breton up by the scruff of his shirt and yells "YOU DARE ACCUSE MY THANE OF BEING DISHONEST, HOW DARE YOU" 'LYDIA" I yell "put him down, now" letting him drop to the floor he says, "I didn't mean any disrespect, I swear, but you must know that there are some 'dishonest' people that would, if given the chance, screw over innocent people such as myself. "Oh, I'm sure" I say to him.

Finishing up with Belethor, we head next door to Arcadia and I spend most of my gold on healing and resist potions, some cure disease and poisons, ingredients and some alchemy training which takes up most of the day.

"Well then" I say as we leave Arcadia's "she was very adamant that I had some sort of disease. She's always been like that." Lydia says. "She cares about everyone and just wants to make sure there safe. Where to now my thane?" she asks. "To Adrianne" I say, "I'm going to make a better shield for you."

Spending three hours at the forge I make a banded iron shield, I go back to the room at the Bannered Mare, where I told Lydia to wait for me. Opening the portal, I hand her the shield. "What type of magic is that?" she asks. "I'm not even sure myself" I chuckle. "Could be Atherial magic, who knows. I only learned I could do it a few days ago. It was never in the game. What game, my thane?"

Shit I didn't mean to say that. But should I tell her, I mean what's the harm, if she says anything she'll probably be deemed crazy. I decide to tell her everything. 

An hour later, she still has trouble processing everything. "So, let me get this straight. You were born in a different realm. Yes. Where this world was a game. Yes. But you were supposed to be born in Nirn. Yep. But Alduin, the World Eater himself stole you and placed you in your old world. Yes. How do I know you're serious, my Thane?"

"How would I come up with this Lydia? It sounds insane even when I say it." We go on about it for the next half an hour till Lydia has had enough and goes to sleep shortly before me.

We wake just before the sun rises and make it to Riverwood by regular breakfast time, where we stop to eat. After eating we walk past Helgen by almost at midday. The scene of scorched stone and smashed buildings make me shudder, forcing myself to move faster to put it in the distance.

Along the way, Lydia pointed out locations along the way along with any significance they hold. Around midday we come upon an abandoned Alchemist shack that I remember when I very first played Skyrim. Walking in the shack, I just start to sweat, my hairs on my neck and arms rise and I smell something burning. Looking around I rummage through the shack till I pick up a jar containing a butterfly. Looking inside it, I see a strange rune on the inside of the lid, the jar sends a strange but pleasant feeling through my body. Looking closely at it I see that the jar, rune and butterfly radiate with magic. Starting to feel overwhelmed I put the jar in the portal then sit down.

"Are you alright, my Thane?" she asks concerned. "Yeah, that jar had some intense magic coming off it. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

"My Thane, this looks like someone lives here. Lydia says, dropping the concern and now sounding slightly irritated. "Don't worry Lydia it's abandoned. I'm not a thief. Yet" I say with a wink. Rolling her eyes, she stands guard as I make a few health potions and poisons, giving half to her before moving on.

By the time we reach Ivarstead it's almost night. Since I don't have a death wish by climbing a mountain at night we decide to leave it till morning. Morning brings forth a thunderstorm. Leaving High Hrothgar for another day we instead go to Shroud Hearth Barrow, at Lydia's insistence. "Oh Wilhelm," I say before leaving. "Could I get the claw as payment now? I'm going to need it to get rid of the ghost.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. "what claw? I don't know what you're talking about. It's the gold claw tipped with sapphires, if you want the ghost gone I need it." I say. "How do you know about that? I'm something of a seer, now hand it over. He turns and goes down to the cellar and gives me the claw. "please return it" he asks before we leave.

Entering the barrow, I say to her "the 'ghost' is Wyndelius, still very much alive and dangerous. He went insane looking for the claw himself now he believes he's the guardian of the barrow. He's also using some potion to appear spectral. Anyway we don't need the claw to get to him." I explain. "Then why do we need the claw? Because I'm pretty sure there's a word wall down there, also can't hurt to get some treasure. We can't always live at the Bannered Mare.

Just before we first see the 'ghost' I unsling my bow and knock an arrow. Turning the corner, he only utters the word "leave" before I let an arrow fly into his eye, killing him. An explosion of magic turns him back to normal. "good shot, Thane. Thank you. The urns and chests before the claw door give us gems, gold, rings and a steel helmet in Lydia's size.

I take Wyndelius's fur armour, books including his journal and two of the potions he made. Coming to the claw door I ask Lydia the combination. "It's moth, owl, wolf." Turning the rings to the correct sequence Lydia places the claw in and turns.

The first trap we come across is a room that locks us in while a bunch of draugr. Using Oakflesh then fire makes quick work of them with no injury. Moving through trap after trap with near misses and draugr after draugr we come to the main chamber. "Lydia, get ready, they'll go from skeletons to a Deathlord. Yes, my Thane."

I summon my familiar first then cast Oakflesh just as the skeletons rise. We deal with the undead easily till the Deathlord rises. Summoning my wolf again is futile as it gets taken out with one hit. It rushes at Lydia beating down on her shield with its great sword. " _FUS"_ using my shout, I make it stumble and fall down the stairs. We both rush at it and hack away till Lydia manages to get through its thick decaying skin and stabs it in the chest, snuffing out the magic keeping it alive.

Taking its enchanted sword, we go through a tunnel and halfway through I hear the chanting of a word wall. Entering the large chamber, I go to the wall to receive _KAAN._ No idea what it means just yet but it lingers in the back of my head, waiting to be unlocked. Meanwhile Lydia loots the chest which contains some filled petty soul gems, gold, more gems and enchanted dwarven armour.

Making it out of the barrow by mid-afternoon we go back to the inn for dinner then back to our room to go over what we got. An hour later Wilhelm knocks on our door and says "a Khajiit caravan has stopped nearby, just thought I'd let you know. Thank you, Wilhelm" I say. Selling our excess and unwanted loot we make almost enough to buy Breezehome back in Whiterun.

Leaving as the sun rises I agree to kill and bring ten bear pelts for Temba and take some supplies up to High Hrothgar for klimmek. Halfway up the throat of the world and all we've dealt with so far is two packs of wolves and a spider which were no big threat till we come across the troll lair.

,

"Lydia" I say as I cast Oakflesh, "there should be a troll up ahead be careful. Yes, my Thane." Summoning my familiar I also pull out a lightning staff and a magicka potion out of the portal. Drinking it I bring flames in my hand and we move forward.

Rushing us before we even see it, my familiar charges in and gets taken out before it could even scratch the beast. Shooting both fire and lightning at it, it roars and charges at Lydia breaking her leg "ARGGHHH". "LYDIA" I scream. Rushing to it I drop the staff and draw my sword jumping on its back stabbing it and shouting " _FUS"_ point blank at its head. The shout that close causes its head to shatter and it just drops dead.

"Lydia, drink this" I say to her, bringing the powerful healing potion Brenuin gave me to her lips. After a minute of waiting Lydia says "its healed now my Thane. Good let's rest for a bit, you need it." I say to her. An hour later we make it to the monastery without any more trouble.

Placing Klimmek's supplies in the chest, we walk to the door of the monastery opening it with little effort. Once inside the greybeards approach me but only one speaks to me. Arngeir who has a knotted beard. "I'm master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeard. Who might you be, and why have you come here.

"My name is Moric, I'm answering your summons" I say. "We will see if that's true." He says with a look of not really believing me. "Let us have a taste of your voice, to see if you were really summoned. Breathing in I shout " _FUS"_. Staggering slightly Arngeir looks at me with respect and says "Dragonborn, it is you!"

"So, tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here." "I have come to learn what it means to be Dragonborn, and I am also answering your summons, Master Arngeir."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer he says, "we are here to guide you in that pursuit Dragonborn," he says glowing with pride. "Just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon blood before you."

Suddenly Lydia perks up when she hears that and says, "so my Thane isn't the only Dragonborn?"

"He is not the first" he says admittedly. "There have been many of the Dragon blood since Akatosh laid the gift on mortal kind. Whether he is the only Dragonborn of this age… that isn't for us to know. You are the only one that has been revealed to us thus far. That is all we can say."

With a look of disappointment, Lydia seems to shrink back behind me. "We are honoured to accept the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to properly use your gift so you can complete your destiny."

"I'm ready to learn master." I say while bowing.

"It's getting quite late, I'll show you to your room, Dragonborn." Taking me to my room he turns to Lydia and says "I'm sorry but we don't really have a place for followers here. The path the Dragonborn walks on is usually a solitary one." Arngeir says sympathetically.

With a look of stern defiance Lydia says "I'm not leaving him unless he tells me to. I'm his Housecarl."

"That is entirely unnecessary, I assure you the Dragonborn will be safe here in our monastery."

"Lydia, I'll be fine here, but take the gold and wait for me at the inn in town so your close by, we have enough gold so you can stay there for a few weeks. But, you'll stay here for the night, I don't want something to happen to you while you're walking down a mountain at night, okay."

With accommodations settled, we have a small dinner of bread, cheese and venison then bed.

In the morning before having breakfast Lydia asks me "how long do you think this will take my Thane? I'm not sure" I say. Did it ever take long before you came here" she asks quietly? "No, once you get here it only took a few minutes to finish, most likely so the player wouldn't get bored or whatever." "Hmm we getter up and have breakfast, can't keep them waiting."

Once breakfast is finished I hand Lydia a pouch of gold and say "if I'm taking too long and you run out of gold go back to Whiterun alright. Yes, my Thane."

Once Lydia is gone I start my training with Arngeir.

The first thing I learn is the Greybeards (excluding Arngeir) use sign language to communicate since their voice is too powerful. But I also sense a magical essence in their communication possibly telepathy as I sometimes see them look at each other than nod and fulfil a task like it was spoken to them.

The Greybeards teach me _RO,_ the second word of power for unrelenting force which means balance. Becoming more powerful they teach me how to pinpoint the shout by summoning illusions for me to practice on.

Master Borri gave me a wooden sword and together we spar for hours each day in the courtyard. Also, they teach me how to resist some of the power of the shout so instead of always being blown away I only stagger.

"I had no idea you were proficient in combat like this" I admit to master Borri after sparring with him for the day. Borri signs _we were all warriors early in life before we became Greybeards. But we eventually left the life of the sword to pursue the way of the voice. We have no regrets over this._

Arngeir was amazed at how quickly I learn new shouts. "You learn quickly, Dragonborn" he says. "For those that come here, learning the Thu'um is very difficult, and takes many years of practice to master even the most basic of Words. But thanks to your Dragon blood it's much easier for you."

"Others have come here? Like Ulfric Stormcloak you mean? I question him.

Frowning Arngeir says "He _did_ study here for a time, when he was a young man, but he was very impatient, always wanting results immediately." Sighing he goes on to say "he was a promising student. I honestly hoped he would be the Dragonborn, but he never understood the way of the voice, never respected the Thu'um was meant to honour the gods, not be used as a weapon to slay his enemies."

Feeling slightly uncomfortable I ask, "But, master Arngeir, I've used the Thu'um kill those before me…"

"Only to defend yourself, Dragonborn, or to defend other people," Arngeir says. "Ulfric changed somehow."

"What do you mean, changed?"

"We taught him Unrelenting force as we are now teaching you. But we also taught him the disarming shout _zun haal viik,_ which as the name implies can tear your opponent's weapon out of their hands. We have heard the tales of Ulfric using the voice to give him the upper hand in battle. He sought out opponents to crush beneath his feet. He seeks the Jagged Crown, to legitimize his quest to become High King of Skyrim. Even up here we have heard how he slew High King Torygg with his voice."

"I thought you didn't involve yourselves in politics." I say

Looking at me sternly Arngeir says "you're right, we don't but politics has a habit of wanting to involve itself within us, and if we don't stay informed we could be unintentionally be led astray from the path of true enlightenment.

Hmm that's a pretty fair answer, I admit to myself. From what I remember of the game it didn't paint Ulfric in a good light, Windhelm was a very racist city. The dark elves basically lived in the ghettos and the Argonians couldn't even live inside the city walls. And trying to get Skyrim to go independent from the empire isn't the right thing to do. Skyrim needs the empire and vice versa in case the Thalmor start another Great War.

Once Arngeir was happy my progress on unrelenting force, they lead me to the court yard to teach me a new shout, _wuld._ Meaning whirlwind, it grants me a short burst of speed.

 _Whirlwind sprint is best used if you need to flee from a fight._ Einarth signs to me while I'm practicing but I don't know how I'm supposed to be able to flee if I keep tripping face first into the snow. _Instead of anticipating just do it. Expecting it will put you off balance._

Nodding to Master Einarth I close my eyes for a second and shout " _WULD!"_ allowing myself to be carried forward without ending up face first in the snow.

Smiling I walk back over to Mater Einarth and say "thank you, Master"

Smiling at me he signs. _You have come a long way Dragonborn. You have already learnt shouts that have taken us years to master. If it makes you feel any better_ he signs with a smile _whirlwind sprint was always difficult for Master Arngeir to master._

"Master Borri told me you were warriors" I say hesitantly not wanting to force him to bring up his past if he doesn't want to.

 _Master Borri is correct. It was a long time ago, but I was one of the best mercenaries in Skyrim._ You were a mercenary? I ask. "why did you come here." Turning his head away I hear him sigh and he signs to me. _I had a wife in a small now forgotten village. I returned one day to find the village razed to the ground by bandits. I managed to track them down and slaughter them. After that I wondered the land for months till I somehow found myself here. And I've stayed and made peace._

"I'm sorry for asking Master" I say. _It is alright Dragonborn, it doesn't help to keep pain inside, you must let it out._ "One more thing I want to ask Master, are you able to use telepathy, sometimes when you sign I sense some magic going on." I ask him. _Hmm yes, about time you caught on_. He says smiling. _We use the sign language to confuse anyone who happens upon us. the sign language tricks the mind to focus on our hands but those who have strong minds or are sensitive in magic will be able to see the truth._

In all, I spend just under a month at High Hrothgar, polishing my voice until Arngeir is satisfied and I can start my final trial.

On my last day, just before breakfast Arngeir says "go retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his ancient tomb in Ustengrav. He instructs me. Stay focused, and stay true to the way of the voice and you will prevail."

"Yes master." Leaving straight after breakfast I spam _wuld_ to get down the mountain in half an hour that normally would have taken me hours. As I get to the beginning of the seven thousand steps Lydia is running across the bridge. I would've thought she would be happy to see me but the serious expression she wore when she came up to me told me something was wrong.

"Lydia, what's wrong." I ask. "A few days after I came down these two Dark Elves wearing robes and a bone squid-like mask just showed up and started asking questions about you." She explains to me. "What do they want." I ask "I'm not sure, my Thane but I have a strong feeling it's trouble. Is that them now." I ask seeing the two robed elves coming out of the in.

Spotting us they cross the bridge and ask me "you there, you're the one they all Dragonborn? No idea what you're talking about" I say with a smile and my hand on the hilt of my blade. "Don't try to deceive us, imposter. When Lord Miraak returns, all shall kneel before him."

Just as he raises his hand I shout _"FUS RO"_ sending him flying back but unfortunately missing the other. Lydia launces in to the one left standing as he summons a fire Atronach but Lydia quickly snuffs it out by bashing him with her shield then cutting his throat. Walking over to the attacker that I shouted at, he's trying to stand but failing as he's to concussed to stand so I just push my sword through his heart and kill him.

"Lydia, see if he has anything on him that's useful. Yes, my Thane. Looting the bodies, I take his robe and mask and bound sword spell book. The robe because of the strong magicka regeneration enchantment, the mask because it looks interesting and the spell book because I need to learn more magic. Lydia comes back with a piece of paper that I read.

"Go Board the vessel known as the Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Moric before he reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased."

"Who's Miraak, my Thane." Lydia asks revealing some concern. "Not sure, I didn't play all of Skyrim Lydia so there'll be somethings even I don't know about. But let's not worry about this right now. How much gold do we have left" I ask her. "We have five thousand two hundred and ninety-six gold" she says with a smile. "Wait what? how do we have more gold then we came here with" I demand of her. "Because my thane. I didn't stay in the inn I camped outside and did some odd jobs around the village.

"I killed some bears for Temba, I told Klimmek about giving the supplies to the greybeards and see that ruined house over there." "Yeah, I know that's Narfi. Did you get his sister's necklace?" "Yes, my Thane he gave me some alchemy ingredients. Wilhelm also told me of a cave nearby called Geirmund's hall that she frequented a lot. Should we go look?" she asks excitedly. "Of course, we always need more gold."

"What's in there, Thane?" Lydia asks as we enter the cave. "Just some Skeevers and draugr. But don't fully quote me on that" I joke with her.

The first part of the cave only shows some Skeevers that I handle with a simple flame spell. We also find a person dead up against the cave wall. Taking his Lost legends book I say to Lydia "I'll jump first wait ten seconds then you jump okay. Yes, my thane."

Jumping down I swim to the side and wait for Lydia. Once she's jumped down I tell her to wait while I swim through the flooded hallway and open a chest that has an empty soul gem, an iron Greatsword and Battle Axe and a water breathing potion. Quickly putting the sword and axe in the portal I swim out just as I run out of breath.

Opening the door, I hear the rustling of spiders so I cast bound sword and bring flames in to my hand. Killing them was no problem. Searching the chest in the room yield some gold, an iron ingot, some lockpicks and an enchanted orc mace.

Moving down the stairs we see the picture puzzles and as we try to work them out Lydia yells out to me "DRAUGR.'' Turning around I summon wolfie and the bound sword and draw my own blade slashing and swiping at the undead. Once they're truly dead we move through the crypt and decipher the puzzle.

Going further into the tomb we fight even more draugr and avoid more traps. We come across a corpse with an ancient letter addressed to Lord Geirmund the Archmage of Windhelm and Lord Battlemage to King Harald. Reading the letter is pointless as I don't remember doing this quest completely but I do know this tomb has a very annoying boss fight.

We also find an enchanting table that I use to disenchant some things so we're not carrying too much.

We eventually come up to a large cavern and I tell Lydia "there's going to be a draugr that comes out of its tomb. Once it does rush it and do as much damage to it as you can because it's going to disappear then three draugr are going to appear but we only need to hit one and they'll appear at the back and the two ledges in front. So, follow me and use your bow when they disappear and be careful they have a full unrelenting force shout that will send you flying." "Yes, Thane."

Coming up to the tomb the draugr bursts out and we rush at it and hack away till it disappears and it and re-appears with two copies of itself. Rushing over to some rock wall cover I summon wolfie and we pull our bows off and start firing when we can.

Taking half our arrow supply Lydia finally kills the draugr with an arrow to the throat as it's halfway through a shout. Going up to the body I take its enchanted bow, an amulet fragment and a piece of parchment that reads it's supposed to seal away the draugr we fought.

We also find a chest full of gold, an orc Warhammer some arrows and a spell book of courage. Once we find our way outside we come across a caravan so we sell all the extra loot we gained and head back to the inn for a night's rest before we head back to Whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We arrive back in Whiterun by nightfall so we just go back to the Bannered Mare till the morning. Once morning comes around we go up to Dragonsreach and speak with Farengar to buy a flame Atronach spell and Proventus about buying a house.

"Splendid, that will be five thousand gold, Dragonborn" he says excitedly. "I also want to furnish the place, how much extra will that cost?" I ask him. "Depends on what you want, here's a decoration guide if you'd like to look through."

After looking through the book I hand Proventus six thousand eight hundred gold all up to get the living room, kitchen, dining room, the loft, bedrooms and an alchemy lab installed and furnished.

"How long till it's all complete" I ask him. "At least three weeks." Walking outside with him to the house he hands me the key and says, "the workmen will come by tomorrow."

Opening the door all I see is cobwebs an empty fire pit and some chests and chairs. Sitting down I say to Lydia "I'm going to need you to stay behind and look after the house." "Where are you going my Thane?" "I'm going to join the college of Winterhold. I need to learn more magic and I know for a fact there's going to be a crisis there so I might as well go stop it. Send a letter to the college when everything is finished alright." "Yes, Thane."

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, I get up and answer it to find a courier handing me two letters. Telling me "a letter from a friend and a letter from the Jarl" he says excitedly "moving up in the world aye."

Closing the door, I go back to sit down and Lydia asks me "what do they say?" "the Jarl's letter says"

 _Dear Moric Travern._

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siddgeir, and I have the honour to be the Jarl of Falkreath._

 _The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. If you are in becoming a Thane of Falkreath hold. I invite you to speak with me the next time you're in Falkreath. Aside from the honour that comes with the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl. I can also tell you that a choice piece of land is available if you so wish._

 _I look forward to meeting you in person._

 _Jarl Siddgeir of Falkreath._

"He's brown-nosing, there's no way around it. He's trying to have his name connected to the Dragonborn but becoming Thane of Falkreath also isn't a bad thing." "Are you sure you want to answer him, Thane. There are rumours that he cares nothing for his people and he associates with bandits." "those rumours are true Lydia but I have plans I need to put in place and a corrupt Jarl isn't going to stop me."

"What about the other letter?" "if it's what I think it is I'll be happy."

 _Moric Travern_

 _You caused a bit of stir in Ivarstead when you used the power of your Thu'um. Not everyone is happy for the return of a Dragonborn._

 _I for one desire to see you grow and develop your talents. Skyrim needs a real hero these days. You should turn your attention to Volunrund. I understand it holds a source of power only you can unlock._

 _Sincerely, A friend._

"Who do you think wrote that?" Lydia asks curiously. "Hmm there were many theories when this happened back then. The theory a lot of people liked was Akatosh sent the message and I think it that may be correct. He wants to see me grow and get more powerful and I doubt anybody from Ivarstead would know about Volunrund.

We continue talking till the sun goes down and we go to bed. The next morning, I awake nice and early and I place all my gear that I won't need in the chest in my room. Lydia wakes up just as I finish putting the cultist robes on.

"So, you're leaving now, Thane?" "yes, Lydia make sure everything is safe and send the letter to the college when everything is complete." "of course, Thane."

Once I leave, I go down to the stables I ask the driver "how much to get to Winterhold?" "Hundred gold. And before you say highway robbery I charge that much because hardly anyone goes up that way, there's no stable there and it's too cold for the horses to stay overnight so as soon as we drop you off we must leave straight away. So, if you have a problem you can walk" He explains

"No problem" I say handing him the gold and sitting down.

The journey to Winterhold is long and uneventful and we get there just before dark. Once there I go to the inn to get dinner and listen to some rumours.

But before I can enter the inn a Dragon flies over the city and roars its challenge.

Summoning the fire Atronach I pull my bow off and start firing with the guards. It takes what seems like hours to kill the Dragon as it flies up into the sky and out of sight. But patience rewards us as the Dragon takes too much damage and it can't fly anymore. Borrowing a dead guard's sword, I run up to the Dragon and shout _"FUS RO"_ as it's about to shout making it choke on its own words. Leaping on top of its head I bring the sword down into its brain as it lets off a weak roar before death.

Jumping down I face the Dragon just as it starts burning and its soul rushes forth into my own. Once settled I use it to unlock the first word for _KAAN_ Kyne's peace.

I walk over and take the loose scales and bone that didn't evaporate from the dragon. Turning around I see who seems to be the Jarl walking towards from the inn. "Thank you, Dragonborn for saving the city." It's no problem Jarl. If there's anything else I can do to help just name it.

"Winterhold has lost much of its history and power. I want to change that. I've heard rumours of where the Helm of Winterhold rests, the very same helm Jarl Hanse wore in the first era. He was in line to be High king you know. Having that might give me some respect and authority with the other Jarls. Would you go get it for me Dragonborn?"

"Of course, where is it?" I ask. "It's inside Yngol Barrow. What brings you to Winterhold anyway Dragonborn?" he asks with a hint of sadness. "I've come for the college so I can strengthen my magic and before you hate me Jarl Alduin the world eater has come and just physical skills won't help me so I have to increase my magic.

"Hmm, I'm long past the point of caring Dragonborn. Do what you will." He says sadly turning around and walking to his throne room. Walking to the inn I get dinner, old rumours and sleep.

Waking up early I decide to go over to Yngol Barrow. While walking I notice something big bounding towards me in the corner of my eye, turning I see a sabre cat leap towards me. Rolling out of the way I shout _"KAAN"_ forcing it to become peaceful. Drawing my sword, I cut its throat killing it then I skin it to sell later.

It takes a few hours to get there and when I do I cast Oakflesh and walk in. Moving down I see a ball of light bounce out of an empty ancient bowl. Following it I come across another one inside an empty sarcophagus. I come across a chamber with the animal puzzles and a recently dead person. Seeing no clues about the puzzle I notice a book titled notes on Yngol Barrow. Reading through it I find a clue about the puzzle. After a few minutes of turning I pull the lever and the gate opens.

Once through the gate I find a dragon claw and some gems in an urn. Going further down I get halfway across a bridge before I jump in the freezing water to find a chest with some potions, gold and somehow a scroll of Hysteria and Fire storm intact.

Drying myself off with my flame Atronach I press on finding more loot and more of those magic orb things. I then come to a claw door so I pull out the claw I found and twist the combination to snake, wolf, moth and wait for the door to fall with my hand resting on my sword.

Once inside a draugr rushes at me. " _FUS RO"_ I shout pushing it back a couple feet. I'm about to draw my sword when I instead cast flame Atronach and the basic flame and frost spell. "I'm going to join the college so might as well increase my magic" I say to myself.

The combination of fire and frost eventually becomes too much for it as it crumples and the light disappears from its eyes. Taking its enchanted battle axe, I go through the chest in the middle of the room and take the helm and the other loot inside including a dwarvern war axe and Greatsword.

Finding a button on the wall I press it and go through the gate that just opened looting the chest under the stair case and leaving the barrow. A few hours later I return to Winterhold and speak with the Jarl. "You have my thanks Dragonborn." "Anything else I can do for you my Jarl?" "I have room in my court for a new Thane, mostly an honorary title but I can only grant it to someone who is known throughout the hold." "It'll be my honour, my Jarl" I say bowing as I leave.

Walking over to the college I'm stopped by a high elf who says "cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous, and the gate will not open. You shall not gain entry!" "I'm here to join" I say. "Do you now, what do you expect to find inside?"

"I seek to unravel the mysteries of Aetherius" I say. "Ah the Immortal plane, if you truly wish to study here then you'll have to do a test." "What kind of test?" I ask her. "Cast a fear spell on the ground next to me and you may enter." I don't know that spell, but I do know flame Atronach" I say. "hmm very well cast that if you are truthful." Casting it she says excitedly "welcome to the college, follow me to meet Mirabelle Irvine our master wizard."

Following her she introduces me to Mirabelle. "Mirabelle, we have a new student" she says. "Ah excellent thank you Faralda. I'm Mirabelle Irvine master wizard here at the college. Who are you? She asks. "Moric Travern" "Ah the Dragonborn welcome" She says smiling.

"Word travels fast." "Indeed, it does, now follow me I'll show you around." I follow Mirabelle around for half an hour showing me the college. "classes will start tomorrow" she says, "Until then you can do what you like."

Leaving me alone I go to the Hall of Attainment to lie down and meet the other mages. I only meet Onmund and he says "New here to huh, I was hoping to not be the only Nord but it seems like it's just me. Names Onmund, what's yours." "Moric, and you're not the only Nord here" I say with a smile "I'm half Nord and Half Breton.

"Oh, ha-ha very funny" he says sarcastically but with a smile. We talk for a few hours before we both go to bed. Once I wake up I speak with J'zargo and Brelyna for a few moments before we hall head to the hall of the elements for our first class with Tolfdir.

"Welcome, welcome! We were just beginning. The first thing you all must know is that magic by its very nature is incredibly dangerous. Unless you control it, it will destroy you" He explains.

"Sir" Brelyna says. "I think we all know that. We wouldn't be here if we couldn't control magic." Onmund nods in agreement. "Of course, my dear, you all possess an inherent affinity for magic. But what I'm talking about is true control and mastery. The type that takes years or even decades to master."

"Then let's get started, what are we waiting for" J'zargo demands. "Please" Tolfdir begs. This is what I'm talking about. Eagerness must be tempered or disaster will be inevitable. "But we've only just arrived here" Onmund yells. "You have no idea what we're capable of. Let us show you what we can do.

Suddenly Tolfdir turns to me and says "you've been quite so far. What do you think?" "We should do something practical" I say. "See he agrees with us both" Brelyna and J'zargo say. All right then, I suppose I can show you something practical" Tolfdir says defeatedly. "So, to continue with our little theme of safety we'll start with ward magic. They're protection spells, very useful when you're on the receiving end of a dangerous spell. I'll teach you all a ward if none of you know it and we'll see if you can use it successfully." Handing me and Onmund lesser ward spell books we quickly learn the spell and Tolfdir wants me to go first.

Moving to the spot where he tells me to I cast my ward and he shoots a couple fire balls at it. "Excellent work, now I want everyone to practice their wards for the next few hours, I'll come back soon and see how well you do."

So, for the next three hours we practice using the wards with different scenarios with mixed results, and apart from me Onmund seems to be progressing quite well. "I'm back" Tolfdir says walking over to us and behind him Ancano who just stands by the door looking at us with a glare. "let me see how much progress you've made."

Once finished showing him Tolfdir dismisses us for the rest of the day. When walking out Ancano stops me and asks "how does it feel to be practicing magic that is used for defence instead of offence? I'm sure you would prefer to learn destruction magic." "I'm more into conjuration and illusion anyway" I say to him. "well no matter I'll be watching you… all of you closely" he says sinisterly.

For the next week and a half, we continue to practice with wards and conjuring swords and before long we can conjure two swords at the same time and resist some powerful spells with our wards. Then one day while we're practicing Tolfdir says "the college is taking a fascinating expedition in the nearby ruins of Saarthal. It's an excellent learning opportunity for today. Everyone pack whatever you need and meet there in a few hours, that's all for now.

We get there by mid-afternoon thanks to the permanent snowstorm that seems to hang around Winterhold. Once there Tolfdir asks "are we all ready?" with each of us nodding but Onmund who's complaining about how we should leave Nord tombs alone Tolfdir unlocks the door and we go in.

For nearly an hour we explore and listen to Tolfdir explaining the history and importance of Saarthal and answer the questions he asks till he "does anyone have any more questions" at our silence he says looking at me "why don't you go look for Arniel Gane? He's cataloguing our findings so see if he needs any help. Brelyna go look for any warding magic, anything designed to keep people out. Don't interact with it just observe. Onmund and J'zargo if you please, would you look around for any residual energies? Alive or undead.

Once finding Arniel I ask him "Tolfdir sent me to help. What do you need me to do?" "just round up any magical artifacts that I haven't picked up yet" he says unconcerned. Walking around I collect four enchanted rings before coming to the amulet. Waiting for Tolfdir to come into view I pull the amulet off the wall and see the gate rise out of the ground. Rushing over Tolfdir grips the gate and asks "what happened here? Are you alright? "I'm fine, I just pulled this amulet off the wall" I say taking my Talos amulet off and putting the other amulet on. Summoning fire, I shoot the wall and it crumbles away to dust and the gates rise.

"Be careful, let me go first" he says. Walking down a short tunnel we come to a room with three coffins around us. I'm about to summon my blade before time stops and a Psijic monk appears. Hold Dragonborn and listen well. Know that a chain of events has been set in motion. Judgement will not be passed as your actions have yet to be taken on how you deal with the situation. This warning is merely a formality Dragonborn but take care only you can now stop what is happening" and he vanishes as time resumes.

Tolfdir rubs his temple and says, "something feels strange, what just happened?" "An astral projection of a Psijic monk appeared and told me of a dangerous chain of events that have been set in motion." "THE PSIJIC ORDER?" He bursts out. "Are you sure? And what about this danger? It doesn't make any sense. They have no connection to these ruins. And no one has seen them in centuries."

Suddenly, the three coffins burst open and out walks a draugr each. Summoning both blades I slice one in half and stab it in the head and the other I simply decapitate while Tolfdir freezes it in a block of ice and lets it crumble away. "good work" he says.

Moving further in the tomb we come to a large room with a heap of coffins and Tolfdir says to me "be ready to defend yourself." Once we're both inside the coffins all drop at once revealing a heap of draugr. Both of us summon a flame Atronach to help and while Tolfdir freezes them I slash and burn them.

Once finished Tolfdir says "I want to stay here for a bit. Are you capable of going forward by yourself? "Yeah, I'll be fine" I say. Opening the gates, I move on. I come to a narrow room and suddenly I get swarmed by draugr running back I turn and shout _"FUS RO"_ knocking them down while the Atronach and sword finish them off before they disappear. Looking through the area I only find a few gold and gems.

Further down I find some of the animal pillar puzzles and lucky for me the answer is right behind each one. After turning them correctly I open the gate and move on.

I eventually come to a large two-story room with a powerful draugr looking down at me. Suddenly it jumps down and rushes at me with its battle-axe. Jumping back out of the way I summon my Atronach and sword and start attacking and dodging. It gets a few good hits in but I eventually take it down by stabbing it in its already punctured head. Healing myself I loot only a few gems, gold and some health and magicka potions.

Moving along I come across another animal dial puzzle and for the next twenty minutes I try to open the gate. Not for lack of trying but every time I turn a dial the others turn as well. Just as I open the gate Tolfdir yells out "hold on, I thought I might catch up with you now."

Walking down a corridor we open a door and a sudden rush of magic bursts out making all my hair stand up and making me sweat profusely like crazy for a minute. Tolfdir asks "are you alright" "yeah that's some powerful magic in there. We're going to need all our strength" I say catching my breath.

Walking in Tolfdir says in awe "I never thought we'd find something like this in here. Why is it buried so deep within Saarthal." Before I can answer him a draugr wakes up and starts attacking. "Tolfdir drain the orb it's impervious to attacks right now I say as I summon my blade and Atronach. "How- "he begins to say. "JUST DO IT" I yell at him while dodging the undead's axe. Once he starts using lightning magic on the orb the aura around the draugr disappears and I finally start doing some damage to the draugr till I deal the killing blow.

Once it's dead Tolfdir says to himself "this is amazing. Absolutely amazing, the Arch-mage needs to see this for himself." Turning to me he asks "can you return to the college and report this to Savos? I can't leave this unattended." Of course," I say looting all the jewels and the staff on the table and taking another piece of amulet off the draugr's neck that was found in Geirmund's Hall.

Opening the door at the end of the tomb I start to hear the chanting of a word wall. As I get closer the chanting gets louder and I jump off the ledge and face the wall learning _LIZ._ Opening the chest next to the wall I find a muffle spell book, gold, another blizzard scroll, an orc Greatsword, an enchanted necklace and an amulet of Stendarr I put them all in the portal and continue out of Saarthal.

I get back to the college a few hours past midnight and hoping he's awake I go to Arch-mage Aren's quarters to find them unlocked. Opening them I walk up the stair case and find him at the enchanting table.

"Sir I have to speak to you about Saarthal it's important" I say urgently. "Oh, please don't tell me another apprentice has been incinerated. I have plenty to deal with right now" He says irately turning away from the enchanting table.

"No, nothing like that sir. We found a giant orb filled with some intense magic, Tolfdir wants you to go see for yourself" I explain to him. "Very well" he sighs "I trust that Tolfdir isn't wrong about this. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. And you should go to the Arcanaeum and speak with Urag to see if he has any tomes on what you've discovered. Also, if you happen to explore anymore ruins take this with you" he says handing me a staff of Mage light as he walks out.

Instead of going to the library I decide to get some sleep for a few hours. Waking up around midday I walk over to see Urag when suddenly I bump into Ancano "You! I have some questions" he says demandingly. "What do you want" I say hiding my hate for him. "You were in Saarthal correct?" "Yeah, what of it?" "Something of importance was found there" "maybe, maybe not" I say with a smile. "I know full well you did, so don't insult my intelligence" he says scathingly. "Oh, of course master I promise I won't do it again next time" mocking him. "Is Tolfdir still there? I'll expect a full report when he gets back" he says as if not hearing me. "Yeah whatever" I say moving past him to continue to the library.

Walking up to Urag I ask him about Saarthal "Ah, I know what you want, word travels fast around here. But I don't have anything not anymore. A mage named Orthorn stole some books when he ran off to Fellglow keep to go join those other rogue mages. Probably to use it as a peace offering or something" he explains.

One of the volumes had some relevant information I believe. So, if you want them you'll have to go there to look for them." "Thank you" I say and head back to my room to sort out what I'll need. I decide to practice some more and head into town to sell the loot I've collected.

The next day I head out early to Fellglow keep. I walk to Windhelm so I can take a carriage to Whiterun and walk from there. The trip to Windhelm was eventful as a dragon attacked me but within minutes it fell thanks to my Flame Atronach and fire bolts. I use the soul to unlock _LIZ_ which lets me encase my enemies in ice. The trip to Whiterun and Fellglow keep weren't as interesting since nothing but wolves and a bear attacked us.

I arrive at Fellglow keep hours after sunset. Casting muffle I sneak around the entrance with a dagger and I slit the throats of the two guards without a problem and fire an arrow at the fire Atronach killing it instantly.

Going down a set of stairs I enter the keep slowly. The first room I come across has a guard and who spots me and sends his pet spiders to attack while he lobs fireballs from a distance. _"LIZ"_ I shout at him freezing him solid. I pull a dwarvern Greatsword out of the portal and swing it on the spiders cutting both in half. Once they're dead I run upstairs and smash the mage in cased in ice to pieces by tipping him over the edge.

Moving forward I come across a jail room with three vampires. I pull a scroll of firestorm out and ready it. Once it's ready I jump to the middle of the room catching them and the mage by surprise before I unleash fiery hell on them incinerating all of them. Once the chaos is finished I exit the room and go next door to find some more mages laughing, one of them saying "so you think he's finished playing with those blood suckers yet. Rushing in I use the Greatsword and cut them both in half in seconds with no warning.

I eventually come to a Orthorn's unguarded cell. "You're from college, aren't you? Please help me" he begs. "so, you're Orthorn huh?" "Yes, please help me." "tell me where the books are and I'll think about it" I say. Oh, the books I just thought you were going to help me" he says sadly. Getting irritated I say to him "there's three hungry vampires still in their cages, do you want to be their next meal." "No, no please. The Caller will have them she was interested in one of the volumes. Will you let me out? Please" he begs. Moving over to the lever I open his door and he walks over to me clasping my hand and thanking me till I shout _"LIZ"_ encasing him ice. I can see his eyes dart around with fear and I say, "sorry but I just don't like you" as I shatter his chest with the Greatsword.

While looting the area I find a round orb and when I pick it up a loud voice rings in my head. " _A NEW HAND TOUCHES THE BEACON. LISTEN HEAR ME AND OBEY. A FOUL DARKNESS HAS SEEPED INTO MY TEMPLE. A DARKNESS YOU WILL DESTROY. RETURN MY BEACON TO MOUNT KILKREATH. AND I WILL MAKE YOU THE INSTRUMENT OF MY CLEANSING LIGHT."_ "Damn it you could've done that quieter" I say to the beacon.

Moving further into the keep I kill two mages using vampires as target practice. The vampires beg to be let out but I roast them alive. Further in the keep I come to a long corridor with some mages at the other end. Taking aim, I fire two arrows in quick succession killing them both before they can get out of their chairs. Just as I start to walk across the corridor the coffins lined against the wall burst open to reveal skeletons. Before they react, I burn them to a crisp with firebolt. And on a pedestal, I find a raise zombie spell book. Using it on one of the mages I bring it with me for my fight against the Caller.

Moving deeper I kill some more mages and find an enchanting table, so I take the opportunity to recharge the dwarvern Greatsword and disenchant and enchant some things. I keep going and keep killing mages till I kill one that has a key. Taking the key, I walk upstairs and finally meet the Caller


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The caller turns out to be a high elf with dark blue robs and paint around her eyes. "So, you're the one who's broken into my home and by the looks of your sword killed quite a few of my people" she says hatefully. "I'm just here for the books" I say smiling. "Ha, so you're just one of Aren's lackeys. Very disappointing, I thought you would be different." "I'm not going without those books" I say not smiling anymore. "Hmm then it looks like you won't be leaving here alive" she says.

Suddenly she disappears in a warp of energy then reappears surrounded by two flame Atronachs. Bringing my sword down on one kills it instantly as I quickly summon my Atronach and run away from the explosion. I'm about to run back but she disappears again then reappears with another two Atronachs. She keeps this up for half an hour teleporting and summoning two flame Atronachs then dodging any takes I send her way. But I finally get a lucky hit by using _LIZ_ , I'm able to freeze her. Killing both her Atronachs I walk over to her and say, "well this was fun but I've got places to be" and I swing my sword down on top of her cutting her in half from the chest down.

Looting the room reveals a few dozen lesser and common soul gems both empty and filled and a dwarvern shield that has a weak magic resist enchantment on it.

Finally leaving the keep reveals the sun just coming up so I decide to go to Whiterun to check on my house and Lydia, get some rest and sell a heap of things I picked up on the way and in the keep.

It's nearly midday as I stumble back into Whiterun. The first thing I see when I get back is Lydia standing at the door handing a note to a courier then getting it back when she sees me walking towards her.

"My thane, just in time" she says happily. Looking past her, I see the fully furnished house and I think to myself _damn this is even more beautiful than in the game and it's all mine._ "I'm going to bed I'm just exhausted" is all I say to her before forcing my legs to carry me upstairs and in bed.

Waking up the next day I go down stairs and speak with Lydia. "When did they finish?" They finished two days ago. Do you like it, my Thane?" "I love it Lydia. So, tell me what have you been doing while waiting for everything to be finished?" "Not much just some bounty jobs but there are some things that I will need your help with, my Thane." "Tell me." Well first off, the Gildergreen" She starts off to explain. "Ah yes, do you have a location of a Hagraven with the Nettlebane?" "It's at Orphan Rock. Then we have the problem with Saadia. Do you know who is telling the truth?" "No, I wish I did. But I usually side with Saadia." "Hmm alright. Well the last problem is, do you know the Grey-Manes?" "yeah, North Watch keep I'm sure but I'm going to have to break in to the Battle-Borns house and look for a book with his location."

Lydia asks me some questions about my time at the college till I ask her "could you help me put some weapons on display and books in the shelves?" "Of course, Thane." Once that's all I done I put away the items I don't want to sell in my chest then I head over to Belethor's to sell the rest. Then I go to improve, sharpen and repair my weapons and armour till sun down.

The next day I say to Lydia "alright show me where the assassins after Saadia are." "Yes, my Thane." The road to Swindlers den is chaotic to say the least as not just one but two dragons attack. The second dragon was more powerful but it eventually fell thanks to Lydia climbing up on its back and stabbing it repeatedly in the head.

Once we get to Swindler's Den we catch the guard by surprise taking him out quickly. The bandits in the cave are relatively easy up until we get to Kematu.

"Alikr hold" he says, seeing us. You've proven your strength warriors. Let's avoid any more bloodshed. I think we have some things to talk about." We've got nothing to talk about Kematu. Taneth never fell to the Dominion and the war ended years ago." The surprise on his face delights me as he says "hmm you know your facts but it doesn't matter. I'm going to give you one more chance to hand her over." "Sorry Kematu but I'm not handing her over. She's under my protection." "Very well then. Warriors attack."

Kematu's foot soldiers are easy enough to deal with but Kematu himself is a whole different story. Nearly killing both of us twice he is a master at dodging, parrying and making you tire yourself out without tiring himself. It's not until Lydia gets a lucky strike to his back that he fumbles just enough for me to run my sword through his chest killing him instantly.

Getting back to Whiterun at sun down we go to see Saadia in the Bannered Mare "Thank you, maybe I can rest easy now. I snuck some of my wealth out of Hammerfell when I fled." Handing me fifteen hundred gold she goes back to work.

"What now, my Thane?" I'm going to wait a few hours then sneak in the Battle-Borns house and find the document saying where Thorald is." "Be careful Thane." "Always Lydia." At midnight, I put my robes back on and walk to the Battle-Born house. Casting muffle I crouch down and pick the front door open slowly. Once inside I unlock another door and find the document. Before I head out I steal some rings and gold from around the house to sell to the thieves guild later.

Handing Avulstien the document his face turns grey as he reads it. "The Thalmor, by the nine this is worse than I thought" he says worried. Avulstien you stay here hidden I'll go to Northwatch keep myself." "Are you mad? They'll kill you in seconds" he says irritated. "Listen to me. I'll be fine just stay here, I'll be back in a couple days" I say leaving the house. Taking Lydia with me we get a carriage to Solitude and make our way from there.

We get side-tracked as Meridia's voice rings in my head _"you are close to my shrine. Return my beacon and you will be rewarded."_ Using Clairvoyance, I find the path to Meridia's statue. Taking the beacon out of the portal I place it in the pedestal and I find myself in the air talking to a ball of light.

" _The necromancer Malkoran defiles my temple with vile corruptions. Trapping lost souls left in the wake of this war to do his bidding. Worse still, he uses the power within my own token to fuel his corruption. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter, retrieve the artifact and destroy the defiler."_

"I'll do it" I say. _"Of course, you will. I have commanded it"_ She says blankly. " _Go now and destroy Malkoran. He has forced the doors shut but this is my temple and it responds to my decree. I will send a ray of light. Guide it through the temple and the doors will open"_ she says finally dropping me back to the ground.

Walking to the door of the temple Lydia asks me "why are we doing this, Thane? We should be looking for Thorald." "We will but a daedric weapon like this is a one-time offer. And Dawnbreaker is the perfect weapon for dungeons and tombs as it does more damage to any undead being. Once inside I fall to my knees for a minute as a strong aura of magic sends my senses into overdrive. "Are you alright my Thane?" "I'll be fine, there's some powerful magic here, not just daedric but Malkoran and his undead soldiers."

Moving forward we find dead imperial soldiers looking like husks but still having fresh blood seep from their wounds every few feet with a pouch of gold. Deeper in the tomb we fight these ghostly skeleton things that are somewhat of a challenge but we manage through it. We also have to press on a smaller version of Meridia's beacon to progress through the temple finding more gold and gems and finding a suit of Orcish armour in Lydia's size so we take the time to let her put it on and we continue till we come face to face with Malkoran.

"Malkoran your perverted ritual on these spirits stop now." "Oh, you and what army. I killed all these soldiers myself. What makes you think you can beat me?" He says smugly. "One word, _WULD"_ using whirlwind sprint I miss all the spirits and close the distance between me and Malkoran gutting him. Rolling out of the way from multiple attacks I get back to Lydia and we end up fighting back to back eventually putting the spirits to rest.

Before we can catch our breath Malkorans body gets engulfed in an aura of black magic and a spirit rises from him. With glowing red eyes, it shoots a massive ball of fire at both of us. Dodging the attack, I summon a flame Atronach and we rush it. After nearly dying from a direct fireball to the stomach and getting a potion, I manage to use the ice form shout to slow it down enough that we eventually kill the bastard.

" _It is done. The defiler is defeated. Take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal. Use it to vanquish the undead from the world and spread my name"_ Meridia says happily. Before taking Dawnbreaker I take the rest of the coin pouches lying around and I take Malkorans ice storm staff and his paralysis poison recipe he has in his pockets then I take Dawnbreaker.

When I take Dawnbreaker we get overcome by a bright light then once it fades away we find ourselves back outside. Putting Dawnbreaker in the portal Lydia says, "my Thane is that a word wall over there?" she asks pointing through the trees, guiding me to it I learn the word _SU_ which when unlocked with a Dragon soul I learn it means air and I can swing any weapon that's not enchanted faster.

When I unlock the shout the spare Dragon soul that I have suddenly tries to force itself to take over my mind and body. A headache like no other washes over me forcing me to my knees. "My Thane are you okay?" Lydia asks concerned. Her voice sounds so far away but she's standing right next to me. _"Let Bo Jorr Ahrk Hi Fen Feim Peacefully"_ the dragon says reassuringly in both dragon and common tongue. " _Uv Hi Fen experience Lot Faaz."_ "Lydia" I say with a whisper "stab me in the arm" "what?" "Just do it." Pulling her Orcish dagger out of its sheath she stabs me just below the shoulder. " _ARRGGGGH_ " both me and dragon scream in pain.

With a feeling like its backing down it says to me " _Kos careful Dovahkiin. Mul Dovah Fen Ni Kos deterred Naal Hin Dreh Med Zu'u. Hi Los lucky Mu Connected."_ Once it stops talking it goes to the back of my mind again. But I can sense its waiting for another chance to strike. "My Thane, what in Oblivion just happened?" Lydia demands angrily. "One of the dragon souls tried to take over" I say healing the wound in my arm with a spell. "Take you over, how's that possible?" "It's in a Dragons nature to dominate. Master Arngeir said there are dragonborn throughout history that changed their course from good to evil. Ever since I came to Skyrim I've had a small urge to dominate but I never really noticed. But once I absorbed the soul of Mirmulnir, the first dragon I ever killed the urge exploded forth but it needed time to take effect."

"It's lucky that I got to the greybeards in time because they taught me some techniques to help." "What were they, my Thane." "First off my Nord side is blessed by the gods. Since most dragonborn were Nords they were given a minor blessing to push back a dragon's nature and it's stayed with them since. So that means even you have this blessing. Secondly my Breton side is a natural at magic so they taught me to put a small barrier of magic in-between where the dragon soul rests and my mind. Thirdly being dragonborn gives me some natural protection as well as an increase in my mental, physical and magical abilities."

"But if you have all that protection how did that happen just now?" "When absorbing the knowledge from a word wall or unlocking a shout all my defences go down for a moment and that's all they need. So, if I'm taken over again don't hesitate and if you think there's nothing you can do to save me, kill me." Looking at Lydia I see the hesitation on her face "Lydia listen to me, if I get controlled again I don't know what will happen, don't hesitate just do it." "Yes, my Thane" she says with more conviction.

"Now let's go to Northwatch keep." "Yes Thane." And off we go travelling for about three hours with only wolves and a troll to worry about. Walking along the shoreline we come to a fortress with wooden walls and elves in shining gold-green armour. "How will we do this?" Lydia asks. "Hmm I'd say our best bet might be using our bows then once they come for us we use swords." With a nod Lydia takes her bow and knocks an arrow as do I.

"Lydia wait." Yes Thane?" 'I'm going to cast a spell on you when they come for us" as I let those words I notice her tense up. "Don't worry you'll be fine. It's called courage and I learned it at the college. It'll increase your health and stamina for sixty seconds but you can't run away. Is that okay with you?" I ask her. "Yes, I don't really trust magic, most Nords don't, but I trust you Thane."

With her approval, we find our targets draw back our bows and fire at the same time killing the guards on the roof. Lydia's kill falls to his knees and dies without a sound but my kill falls from the roof into the courtyard alerting everyone else. Slinging our bows, I draw my dwarvern Greatsword while Lydia uses my dwarvern shield and her Orcish sword.

Rushing in past me Lydia cuts down the guard at the gate before she has time to draw her mace. Running past, her I shout _"LIZ"_ freezing three soldiers in place and split two in half while Lydia stabs one in the throat. Lydia moves forward to deal with the last elven soldier by pushing him down and using her shield as a hammer on his exposed face.

Wiping the blood off our weapons we open the unlocked door and move inside. Once inside we hear the two voices both male laughing. Summoning my wolf familiar quietly I send him down first and as I hear a strangled scream we run down the stairs and before the other elf can do anything I cut his head off. Looking over to my familiar I see the head of its Thalmor victim floating inside it. When the wolf disappears, the head goes with it as well, much to my surprise.

Taking two steel maces off the wall, looting a chest of gold and jewellery and taking the elven armour with us as well as some books we move further down the keep. Hearing some more voices I summon the familiar again and we rush the bar room. Swinging my Greatsword I cut an elven woman in half while Lydia runs past, vaulting over a table kicking another elf lady in the chest and replacing her foot with her sword. The last elf doesn't have any time to react as he has his head crushed in the jaws of the familiar.

We continue killing elves looting the place and freeing prisoners we come across until we find finally find Thorald. When we find Thorald he's in the presence of the chief torturer so I use the ice form shout to freeze him and we free Thorald. Healing him I say to him with a sadistic smile "want to shatter his arms and legs for revenge?" "Hmm I think I'd like that" he says happily and proceeds to shatter his arms and legs one by one before stomping on the elf's head.

Giving him some simple iron armour and a dwarvern sword he tells us he's going to join the Stormcloaks and tell his brother Avulstien to do the same as it's not safe in Whiterun for them anymore and he wants us to tell his mother to "suffer the winters cold wind, for it bear aloft next summer's seeds." "I'll tell her as soon as we get back to Whiterun" I say as we leave.

We walk back to Solitude and get a room at the winking Skeever for the night and catch the carriage to Whiterun in the morning. Getting to Whiterun near midnight I send Lydia home while I go deliver the news.

Knocking on the door, Avulstien is the one to open the door "I've got good news, is your mother here? I ask. "Yes, she's hardly slept since you left" he says letting me in. "Oh dragonborn, what news do you have of Thorald is he still alive" she says nearly crying. "Yes, but he can't come home yet, he says, to suffer the winters cold wind." For it bears aloft next summer's seeds, oh thank you it puts me at peace knowing he's alive but, where is he?" she asks full of emotion. "He's gone to join the Stormcloaks and he thinks Avulstien should join as well, he doesn't think it's safe here" I explain to them. "No, I'm not leaving mother" he says reassuringly. Fralia goes to presumably her room and comes out with a steel sword enchanted with shock damage. "I was going to give this to Thorald when he got home but we can always make another one for him so I want you to have it as a reward." "Thank you" I say to them both.

Once back home I go to bed. When I wake up I go to Belethor's and Arcadia's to sell everything we picked up. After selling everything we spend the next week doing bounty jobs finding rare items, selling more things and I find the first word to the aura whisper shout in Volunrund. I even get attacked by a dark brotherhood assassin. Instead of buying food from the markets I decide to go hunting by myself and try out one of the ebony bows we found in Volunrund, the other I gave to Lydia. When I line up a deer to kill I hear grass rustling behind me so I turn my head but nothing is there. I turn to look back at the deer when a shimmering form catches my eye. Looking at it I whisper _"LAAS"_ and a human form is lit up just a few feet away from me. It suddenly lunges at me so I turn my bow around to face the target I fire at his head and kill him instantly. I walk over and see the invisibility wear off to reveal a Breton in dark brotherhood armour. Searching him I take a note detailing someone wants me dead and his ebony dagger that has a health drain enchantment on it.

"Lydia, I'm going back to the college today" I say as I put my mage hood on walking down the stairs. "I'm leaving most of the gold here but that's emergency gold. The money we have coming in from the investments I started should be sufficient." "Yes, my Thane." So, I leave Whiterun early and I'm back in Winterhold by nightfall.

As soon as I get back to Winterhold I go see Urag in the library to give him the books. "Urag I got the books that were stolen" I say walking up to him. "Hmm and here I thought you were dead for taking so long" he chuckles. "Nope just had other stuff to do" I say handing him the books. "I'll inform Mirabelle if I find anything relevant" he says flicking through the books. "Oh wait, Night of tears, now this is interesting. Have you read it yourself?" he asks me. "No, I haven't. Why?" If I can recall correctly it has some interesting implications on the subject at hand. You should mention it to Tolfdir in the morning" he says. "Thank you" I say, turning around to go to bed he says "Wait, I have some things for you." Opening a chest behind him he grabs a handful of books and gives them to me. "They have some good tips to train and strengthen you're magic. Put them to good use." "I will."

Going to bed I put the books in my cupboard and sleep. In the morning, I go to the hall of the elements to find Tolfdir. "Master Tolfdir, Urag told me to come see you" I call out to him. Turning around his eyes widen in happiness and he asks me "does he have any information on this?" "Yes, it's a book titled night of tears." "is that the one detailing something buried beneath Saarthal? Something men and Mer fought over? I'll have to re-read it I can't recall everything." Turning back to the orb he says "I just can't tear myself away from this. Whatever this is, its beauty is like nothing I've ever seen before. If you'll allow me to indulge myself for a second. I thought you might like the observations I've made?" "Of course, master let's hear them."

For the next few hours Tolfdir rambles on with his observations till lunch time. Feeling hungry and running out of explanations he lets me go. For the next week and a half, I learn more spells and learn different ways to enchant and cast spells from the books Urag gave me and I even become Thane of Winterhold with no Housecarl yet. While practicing with fire runes Ancano storms in and demands "You, come with me now." "Why?" "Because I want to know why someone from the Psijic order has come here asking for you by name." he says angrily. "Wait, aren't you just an advisor here?" "Technically that is true but I still report to the dominion and this is a situation I cannot ignore."

Following him we go to the arch mages room and the Psijic monk is the one I seen in Saarthal. Walking up to him time suddenly stops and he says, "Again we meet dragonborn." "Yeah, so what do you want?" I ask. "The situation here at the college is of dire importance and attempts to contact you as we did in Saarthal haven't been successful. We presume it's because of what your people call 'the eye of magnus.' The longer it remains here the more danger you're all in so I came directly to tell you this" He explains. "If it's as dangerous as you say, then why don't you do something about it?" I ask him. "Unfortunately, it's not that simple. You must understand that we, the Psijic order do not normally intervene in events directly. My being here will be seen as an affront to some within the order so as soon as we finish talking I'll leave. I'm also aware that being here has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano."

"So, what exactly is the problem?" I ask him. "As you may already know the eye is immensely powerful." Ah yeah, I can sense the power from Whiterun." "The world is not ready for it just yet. If it stays here it'll be misused. Many in the order believe it already has. And something will happen soon, something that can't be avoided. I'm running out of time so let me tell you this. Seek the Auger of Dunlain. Now I must leave. We will continue to watch and guide you as best we can. It is within you to succeed. Never forget that" he says waving a hand and time starts once again.

For the next few minutes Ancano tries to argue with the monk about why he was here while I ask the arch mage about the Auger. Telling me nothing I go downstairs and find Tolfdir to ask. "Master Tolfdir have you ever heard of the Auger of Dunlain?" surprised he turns to me and says "well now, I haven't heard that name in a while. It's been years since we last spoke. He should be in the midden, but I haven't checked. Do say hello for me if you go down and see him." Where's the midden" I ask. Underneath the college, be careful it's not very nice down there. Go to the hall of countenance opposite the hall of Attainment and there's a trapdoor underneath the staircase." "Thank you."

Going through the midden I fight draugr and ice wraiths and I find a ghost that sells extremely rare weapons for insane prices and has a little area that can create staffs, scrolls and all sorts of things and there's a small platform that is obviously used for some daedric ritual or something similar. I eventually come to a door that when I try to open is locked. Turning around to look elsewhere a voice in my head says, " _Your perseverance will only lead to your disappointment."_ Turning back to the door I try opening it again but with a lockpick. " _still you persist"_ the voice says, _"Very well you may enter"_ and suddenly the door is clicks unlocked.

When I walk in the room is dark for a few seconds until a bright light suddenly appears in the centre of the room. "So, you're the Auger of Dunlain huh?" " _I am that which you have been seeking_ " it says. _Your efforts are in vain. It has already begun, but you know this as you have done this in another realm."_ "Yeah, but I didn't complete everything." _"No, you didn't but you know where to go don't you?"_ "Yeah." " _Good, go to the Arch mage first. You are also not the first too seek my knowledge." "_ Who else sought you out?" I ask. _"The one who calls himself Ancano, but through very different questions. Go now find your Arch mage and ask about the staff of Magnus"_ the Auger says before disappearing.

Leaving the midden, I go look for the arch mage. Finding him in his room I tell him everything the Auger told me. Receiving praise and a circlet that will boost my magic even further he tells me to go find Mirabelle. Finding her eating I ask her the location of the staff.

"The Arch mage told me you know something about it." "Well yes, I did mention something like that a few months ago. Honestly, I don't know what he expects me to tell you. I only mentioned it him because the synod showed up looking for it." "The synod? Who are they?" Mages based in Cyrodiil. They've fancied themselves the imperial authority on magic these last few hundred years since the Oblivion crisis. My understanding though is they're more focused on getting the favour of the emperor. Little magics, lots of politics."

"I was surprised to find that they had come here. They seemed nice enough but the way they questioned me made me feel… uneasy. It became quite clear to me that they're trying to hoard powerful artifacts, to consolidate power." "So, what you're saying is no one knows the location." "They seemed to think it was somewhere in Skyrim. They inquired about a few minor places but the most notable was Mzulft. They seemed to want to go there first but were rather secretive of the reason why. So, there is a chance there still at Mzulft, it's a gigantic Dwemer ruin that will take a lot of their time. But don't expect them to be cooperative."

"Thank you master Mirabelle." I go to the library to ask Urag if he has a map that will point me to Mzulft. Once I have the location I take off immediately.

 **Authors note**

This is actually really fun to write. I came up with the idea to do my own story after reading about 20 different fanfics about Skyrim and other fav series of mine. If it takes me ages to update it's either because 1. I'm lazy as shit 2. I forget about it but I doubt it or 3. Personal. I would also love reviews please. I don't care how negative they are give em to me. Also I'm kinda sorry about adding the little story of dragon soul possession but I thought on the spot that there should be some sort of downside to being Dragonborn. Thank you for putting up with this rant.

 **Dragon language.**

Let Bo Joor Ahrk Hi Fen Hi Fen Feim Peacefully = Let go mortal and you will fade peacefully.

Uv Hi Fen Experience Lot Faaz = Or you will experience great pain.

Kos Careful Dovahkiin Mul Dovah Fen Ni Kos Deterred Naal Hin Dreh Med Zu'u = Be careful dragonborn. Stronger dragons will not be deterred by your actions like me.

Hi Los Lucky Mu Connected = You are lucky we're connected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Knowing I'm probably going to go to Labyrinthian I go to Windhelm first to send a letter by courier telling Lydia to come to Winterhold and stay at the inn and wait for me there. It takes a day and a half to get to Mzulft as I have to deal with two dragons, a troll, some bandits, a Skooma addicted orc who wouldn't take no for answer about selling him Skooma, hunting for food and at least five twisted ankles that I had to stop and heal.

When I finally get to Mzulft its midday and the sun is blazing on top of me but once I enter the ruin the temperature drops and I feel much better. The first thing I notice is a mage in blue robes with his guts hanging out trying to breath. When he sees me, he coughs up some blood and says "Crystal… gone… find… Paratus… in Oculory" before he dies.

Going through the mages robes I find his journal and a key. Reading his journal, I find out that they want results immediately and absolutely no failures. Using the key, I open the second door and I'm immediately met with three dwarvern spiders that rush at me. Without thinking I cast chain lightning killing all three of them at once.

Going further down gets even more dangerous as the spiders are replaced by a Chaurus. Using my flame Atronach as backup I pepper the giant centipedes with lightning and fire. Along the way I find more members of the synod half eaten, guts torn out or heads chewed off. I also start collecting every piece of loose Dwemer metal so I can sell for later.

Adventuring further in the ruin I start to come across more valuable loot such as spell scrolls and glass bow. But also, more dangerous enemies like the Dwemer guardians that roll around on a ball and the Falmer. The Falmer are difficult both up close and at a distance they are easily one of the most dangerous creatures I've fought besides dragons since coming to Skyrim because of their heightened senses, physical and magical strength and their aptitude for using poisons.

Continuing down further in the ruin I kill more Falmer and Chaurus lucky for me it seems the Dwemer machines are no more, or so I thought. Opening a door, I come face to face with a Dwarvern Centurion crushing a Falmer beneath its feet. Diving out of the way I just miss getting hit by a blast of steam. Summoning both my familiar and Atronach I send them both in while I target it with lightning bolts. After for divines knows how long I get a lucky shot in and hit its core that became exposed. When I hit the core, the Centurion explodes sending me flying into a wall and knocking me out.

After what seems like forever I come to. Healing myself I explore the room and observe the damage. Both doors were half melted, the dead Falmer bodies incinerated, deep cracks in the walls and roof. Finding an undamaged chest, I look through it and find some sort of shard that radiates pure magicka like the eye of magnus, a heap of gems and gold and some crystal thing that I keep with me as I have a feeling it's important.

I eventually come to a locked door and when trying to open it a voice on the other side says "G…Gavros is that you? I'd almost given up hope. Let me get the door." I remain silent in case he decides to keep it locked. When the door opens he raises his hands summoning fire and asking me "Who are you?" "I'm Moric I'm here from the college of Winterhold." The College, why are you here?" I'm looking for the staff of Magnus." "It's not here but we know how to look for it but the crystal Gavros had was warped so he had to take it back to Cyrodiil." "Is this what you're talking about?" I ask him pulling the crystal I found out of my pack. "Yes, where did you… oh never mind come with me."

We come into a large room where he says, "place the crystal in that slot." Once that's done it takes nearly an hour putting it in the right place by pressing different buttons and using ice and fire on it. Once I finally figure out the puzzle a map lights up on the wall just underneath me. The mage goes nuts saying how the college purposefully interfered with them and that he's going to tell the synod all about this when he gets back to Cyrodiil. Sending an ice spike into his back he falls to his knees and says, "I'm not going to let you kill me" before he even has a chance to get up I put my dagger to his throat, "you don't have a choice" I say as I kill him.

When I finally leave the ruin a Psijic monk appears before me and says "you have done well thus far, but trying times are ahead. It is important that you get back to the college right away" before disappearing.

Instead of going back to Winterhold first like the mage told me to, I decide to go to Windhelm and sell off some of the stuff I found in Mzulft. After doing all that I'm about catch a carriage to Winterhold when another carriage goes passed carrying Lydia. Negotiating with the driver I'm able to get on the cart as well for fifty gold. Telling Lydia everything that happened I notice Lydia has some Orcish boots and gauntlets asking her where she got them from she tells me she found them in a bandit camp.

I get the driver to stop at the outskirts of Winterhold and we walk the rest of the way. Once back at the college we go into the hall of the elements and see the chaos. Savos and Mirabelle are arguing in front of a wall of pure magic. Feeling overwhelmed from the amount of magic being produced I cast an extremely simple ward around my body to lessen the sensation of magic.

"Moric help bring this ward down now" Mirabelle commands. With all of us using lightning magic it only takes a couple seconds for it to dissipate. Surrounding Ancano, Savos yells "Give it up Ancano you can't win" "oh but I can" is all Ancano replies with before the room goes white. I wake up suddenly with a sharp pain in my left cheek, "Sorry Thane" Lydia says putting her Orcish gauntlet back on. "It's alright Lydia, thank you." Moric, thank Talos you're awake, can you walk?" standing up against the wall I say "Yeah" "we can't stop Ancano. I haven't seen Savos since the explosion. Can you look for him, please" she says holding back tears of pain. Going outside I find the rest of the college staff all around Savos's body. Tolfdir turns to me and asks, "what happened in there?" Ancano's gone mad with power" "Hmpf not surprising but something is going on in Winterhold I need you to go check it out" "Right." Going down to the city I meet Faralda and Arniel on the way. When we get to the city these orb things start attacking us. Using sword and magic it doesn't take long to finish them off. Taking the soul gems that came out of them Faralda says "Arniel and I will protect Winterhold if they comeback, go tell Mirabelle" I tell Lydia to "Stay here and help just in case, we'll be leaving soon anyway" "yes Thane."

Meeting back up with Mirabelle I tell her "Winterhold is safe for now" "Good, Tolfdir and I can contain this for now but you need to get that staff" "Well then it looks like I'm off to Labyrinthian." "What? Labyrinthian are you sure? It can't be a coincidence. Before Savos died he gave me something that he said was from there. He said that I would know what to do with it when the time came. I'm sure he meant this for you. There was something very personal about this to him. Taking me to her room she pulls out a very large iron ring from the chest in the corner. Also take this Amulet, it belonged to him but I think you'll get more use out of it now. Now hurry up and get that staff before Ancano bring the college down." Yes ma'am." Putting the amulet on and the ring in the portal I walk out and meet back up with Lydia and we go to Labyrinthian.

Sprinting most of the way there we make it to Labyrinthian within four hours that would have normally taken six. Before we get far six frost trolls come out of hiding and attack us. Summoning two flame Atronachs and also using firebolts I'm able to bring them down without Lydia drawing her new ebony sword that she told me she got in a bandit camp.

"My Thane, would it be too much trouble to have a rest. I don't think I can go on any longer, I've tried to use a stamina potion but It's not working." Turning to her I'm about to argue that we need to get the staff right now but looking at her and feeling my own exhaustion, I instead say, "good idea, I could use a break right now." For an hour and a half, we sit down and Lydia takes some food out of her pack to eat.

Once we're fed and rested we head up to the massive doors of Labyrinthian. Walking up the stairs we're greeted by the ghosts of Savos and his friends from when they came to labyrinthian centuries ago. Unable to hear what they're saying except for the ghost of an Argonian who says, _"Are we truly sure this is a good idea?"_ before they disappear.

Taking the ring out of the portal and with some help from Lydia we manage to get it back into place. Somehow by itself the handle raises itself and knocks on the huge door of Labyrinthian "sure, just announce that we're coming in" I say aloud as the doors open.

The first thing to notice when walking in is the pile of skeletons lying on the floor. "My Thane, do you know what we'll be fighting against?" "Yeah, we'll be fighting draugr and skeletons of course, some trolls, I think a dragon is in here somewhere and at the very end is a dragon priest." "Wait, how is a dragon priest still alive? I thought they were killed ages ago" She questions. "They are dead, but they're like the draugr" I explain to her.

Walking to the end of a room we find a table with an alteration spell book being the only thing on it. Taking a few moments to read it and learn the spell Ironflesh we move on to the door but stop to listen to the ghosts of the past.

" _I can't believe we're doing this"_ the elven woman says excitedly.

Grinning, the ghost of Savos says _"Can you imagine the looks on their faces when we get back?"_

A man with a thick Nord accent says, " _You keep talking like we'll find something"_ un-excitedly.

" _Given the history of this place, it's more than likely that there'll still be some sort of power here"_ the small elf woman says.

" _Enchanted weapons, ancient tomes of knowledge, Shalidor's secrets themselves – who knows what we could find in here"_ Savos says with excitement.

The Argonian still sounds unsure when she says, _"And what if… what if there are still things guarding this place."_

" _Against six college trained mages? I think we'll be fine"_ the human woman says assuredly.

Once the figures disappear we open the door to find a short tunnel ending with an iron gate and a lever. "Lydia, you pull the lever" I say summoning two Atronachs. "Yes Thane." When she opens the gate, I walk through first and just as Lydia is about to walk through the gate slams shut and a dozen skeletons rise up with swords and frost magic. Lucky for me the skeletons don't stand a chance as my two Atronachs take care of them with ease.

Just as Lydia is able to open the gate and run through it herself a skeletal dragon bursts from the ground and roars its challenge. Sprinting for the dragon Lydia uses her ebony sword to chip away at its face or neck and my dwarvern shield to block its fire breath or teeth while I throw lightning and the Atronachs fling fire at it.

With a silent roar and a shudder, the dragon finally collapses under the pressure of sword and magic but it doesn't have a soul to give up. "My thane, where's its soul?" Lydia asks. "No idea" I say but then we notice the bones turning to dust and my answer is simply "Necromancy"

Taking some bone meal for potions and weapons to sell we move on to the far end of the cavern to see the ghosts again but with one missing. _"We…we have to go back, we can't leave Girduin behind"_ the Dunmer mage cries.

Looking around I notice the Bosmer mage is the one missing. " _we barely made it out alive"_ the Nord says, _"and you want to go back in?"_

" _It's too late,"_ the Redguard woman says with shock in her ethereal voice. _"There isn't enough left to go back after."_

" _Gods, what have we done?"_ the Argonian moans.

" _We can't go back"_ Savos says concerned. _"We might as well go forward. We can still do this."_

" _He's right, we can still make it if we stay alert"_ says the Redguard.

The figures finally faded bringing silence back to the chamber. 'My Thane, what did they mean when they said they couldn't go back?" "There's a lever on this side next to the gate but it doesn't work. So, they had no choice but to go forward" I explain to her.

There was a plaque in the end of the chamber, which I read. "Hail All – Brave city Bromjunaar! Forever these walls shall stand. May enemies see her majesty. May all quake to behold her."

"It would have been amazing to see this when it was first built." Lydia says with wonder. "It would have" I say as we go forward. Behind the door were twin staircases, going further down. Lydia found a chest in a recess of the wall that contained an ebony battle-axe, gold and some gems. Not wanting the axe Lydia gives it to me and I place it in the portal.

As we descend the stairs a deep guttural voice echoes through the chamber. _"Wo meyz wah dii vul junaar?"_ Lydia grips her sword tight but I fall to my knees in shock and some pain.

"Thane" Lydia cries out. "Are you alright, what happened?" "I'm fine for now" I say, getting to my feet. "I forgot the dragon priest will drain my magicka the further we go down". I say as I open the portal to pull out Dawnbreaker, an ancient nord helmet, some old leather armour, steel plate gauntlets and dwarvern boots. "I don't feel it fully regenerating." "Is that bad?" Lydia asks with concern. "Not sure, if its permanent then yes"

We come to another door but it's covered in ice. Using fire to melt it a draugr spirit steps out and attacks but thanks to Lydia she knocks it back with her shield and I swing the ebony axe to cut it in half. After the doorway is opened a large chasm is revealed with a ramp leading down and the guttural coughing of draugr.

" _Nivahriin muz fent siiv nid aaz het_ " echoes the voice of the dragon priest. Gritting my teeth, I stand my ground and we continue on.

And so, it keeps going. Advancing, killing draugr or skeletons even both. Lydia nearly steps on a lightning rune but thanks to me noticing the rune extending just under the door I warn her. I detonate the rune by sending a stream of lightning under the door which blows it open and kills a draugr on the other side. We loot the room to find nearly two thousand in gold, who knows how much in gems and jewellery and an ebony shield that I let Lydia keep.

" _You do not answer"_ came the priests voice in the common tongue. " _Must I use this… guttural language of yours?"_

"I'd say we got his attention now" I say while taking out a stamina potion to drink.

A few minutes later we find a massive chest with a filled black soul gem, two sets of ebony armour, a helmet, and a pair of ebony boots in Lydia's size. Taking the time to change we almost look the same except I still have the ancient Nord helmet, dwarvern boots and steel plate gauntlets and Lydia still has her Orcish gauntlets and boots.

Moving on we find an enchanting table so I take a few minutes to lay some enchantments on our new gear. I enchant her ebony bow and sword with health drain, her armour with a faster healing, helmet with a fortify archery her boots to increase the amount she can carry and her shield with resist magic.

I enchant my helmet to make restoration spells cost less magicka, my armour with the same enchantment as Lydia, my dwarvern boots to carry more as well and my steel plate gauntlets to increase my archery skill.

Later on, the priest speaks again. _"Have you returned, Aren? My old friend? Do you seek to finish what you could not before?"_ wait he thinks we're still Savos? Lydia asks confused."Yeah but I need to take a brake" I say leaning against a wall. "will you be alright?" Lydia asks with concern. "Yeah, I just need a rest, wake me in an hour okay". "Yes thane" so for the next hour I rest while Lydia stands guard.

After a quick meal of dried fish that Lydia brought and some water from a nearby stream we move on. The next cavern we come to has the grunting sounds of a troll. Sending out a flame Atronach and casting soul trap with the small amount of magicka I have left it falls to its knees for Lydia to kill it by cutting its throat and a tendril of energy flies to an empty soul gem I have in my pack.

" _You are not Aren, are you?"_ the priest growls out with his magical draining voice destroying the Atronach when it still had a minute left. " _Has he sent you in his place?" Did he warn you that your own power would be your undoing? That it would only serve to strengthen me?"_

Nearly sinking to my knees, Lydia helps me keep my balance. "Thank you, Lydia." "are you sure you're okay, Thane?" "Yes, Lydia I'm fine. I don't even have half my magicka left though" I say while continuing on.

And so, we kill more draugr, dodge even more traps, fight more trolls one of which nearly kills Lydia while I'm fighting one myself. "Lydia move" I yell as I shout " _LIZ_ " freezing both trolls for a few necessary seconds and we find even more valuable loot. Putting the glass shield in the portal I collapse to my knees as it feels like a horse is standing on top of me. Closing the portal, I get up while Lydia asks, "he didn't talk what just happened?" "not sure I had a lot more stuff in there from Mzulft though. Maybe its tied to my magicka?"

The draugr and trolls we fought were nothing compared to the power of a Wispmother. Sending out little balls like the ones that appeared in Winterhold and creating copies of itself. Letting Lydia fight the balls while I fight the mother is difficult as every time I take out a copy it explodes in a shower of ice slowing me down. When Lydia is finished with her fight she joins me and gets lucky with her target as she cuts the original down.

I unlock a door coated in fire by using some simple frost magic and we kill the draugr spirit that comes forward. Going through the doorway we come to a circular room where the old ghosts appear again.

" _Come on"_ Savos said with urgency _. "We can't stop now. We need to keep moving."_

" _where's Elvali?"_ the Redguard cries out. _She was right behind me."_

" _dead"_ the Nord moans. _"Something grabbed her from behind. Before I could do anything."_

" _This is insanity"_ the Argonian cries with her hands covering her face _. "We never should have come here."_

" _You're right"_ the Redguard cries out even more. _"This is all my fault. We should just turn back."_

" _I don't think going back is a good idea"_ the Nord said with hesitation.

" _Going back would be the end of us all."_ Savos says with desperation in his voice. " _Keep pushing forward and we'll make it. We will."_

" _Come on, we can do this"_ the Redguard says to her companions before disappearing once more.

Moving on we fight more draugr but these ones know some frost magic. Even though they slowed us down a bit we still manage to take them down.

We come to a door at the end of the tunnel past a trap gate in the floor which leads down into a chamber at the end. The draugr here were ghostly ones like in the elemental doors but they also had spectral attack dogs with them. The dogs were easy enough to deal with but the draugr especially the last draugr which knew the disarm shout. Nearly losing the grip on Dawnbreaker I manage hold on to it and cut it. When it makes contact the glowing gem in Dawnbreaker clicks and it lets loose a powerful explosion turning the other draugr to a puddle of goo

Keeping the spectral weapons, I get Lydia to throw them in quickly while I fight through the pain and feeling of breathlessness. We eventually come to a room with some soul gems in pillars that hurl fire bolts down a narrow corridor. Taking Lydia's shield, I use whirlwind sprint to get to the end of the corridor and take the soul gem from its receptacle.

We eventually find a wall with the word _Tiid_ meaning time when I unlock it. Feeling apprehensive, Lydia stands at the ready to intervene if anything goes wrong. When I unlock the shout, I feel the other soul surge forward to try and take control but as that happens the Dragon priest sends a magicka drain again. Lucky for me the draining effect on my body counteracts the souls surge forward. Sinking back in my mind I hear a low growl " _Dur Morokei wah Oblivion."_

Moving forward we finally come to the chamber holding Morokei. With one last scream, he drains nearly the rest of magicka to the point where I can't even bring a simple flame spell to my hands. "Lydia go to the Redguard, I'll go to the nord if we break the stasis field we can get him" "yes Thane."

"On my word" I say as we both get to our targets. "NOW" I yell. Stabbing the Nord in the back I hear him whisper "Thank…you" before he turns to a spectral puddle. When Lydia takes her target out Morokei shoots a powerful lightning bolt at Lydia but thanks to the enchantment I placed on it she didn't receive much damage. Activating my Dragonskin ability I also use the time slow shout I jump off the platform onto Morokei and stab him with Dawnbreaker repeatedly before time goes back to normal. Morokei blasts me off him with a firebolt to the chest but lucky for me my Dragonskin ability absorbs the damage and turns it into magicka. Lydia rushes and slashes with her sword and bashes with her shield while I summon a flame Atronach to help. Cornering himself Morokei flings lightning and fire at me. Taking the damage, I turn it to magicka and all of my remaining magic and hurl a lightning bolt at Morokei killing him. When I kill him, he explodes in to dust and a stream of magicka flies through the air and settles back within me.

Feeling back to normal I take Morokei's mask and the staff of magnus. Searching the chamber, I find a chest underwater with some gems and gold. Walking out of the chamber the ghost of Savos appears and says, _"I'm sorry my friends"_ he cries out. " _I had no choice. I had to make sure that monster couldn't escape. I'll make sure this never happens again. I'll seal this whole place away"_ fading away for the final time.

Moving along the catacombs a door opens revealing a Thalmor mage. "So, you made it out alive huh," he says with a sneer. "Ancano was right, you are dangerous." "Oh, you have no idea" I say with a laugh. "Well sorry about this but I'm going to need that staff right now. Ancano wants it kept safe."

"Are you sure that's the reason? Or is it because this can stop him? Anything else?" I ask with boredom. "He also wants you dead. Nothing personal though." "Ooh I'm afraid that can't happen I've got such a busy life I can't fit that in just yet" "I'm sure I can make an opening" he says raising his hand with lightning at the ready. "Lydia" I say to her, with a nod she stands in front of me with her shield at the ready. The Thalmor mage shoots bolt after bolt of lightning at us but it's nowhere near as powerful as Morokei. " _Tiid_ " I shout in between lightning strikes. Walking over to him I pick up an ebony dagger laying on the ground and shove it in his chest as time resumes. Ripping the dagger up his chest kills him immediately.

Finally getting out of the stinking tomb we breath fresh cold night air again and I say to Lydia "let's rest for a few hours and then we'll be back to Winterhold." Once we're rested we hurry back before it's too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Changing back into my mage outfit I decide to wear Morokei's mask. While walking back to the college I tell Lydia what is going to happen while I think of a plan to defeat Ancano. We reach Winterhold by late afternoon to find that Ancano has created a massive energy field blocking access to the college. We race up the bridge and find Faralda, Arniel and Tolfdir fighting off another set of the glowing orbs that attacked Winterhold not too long ago. I fire off a chain lightning spell to take them out quickly.

"Moric is that you?" Tolfdir asks. "yeah it's me and I've got the staff" pointing to my back. "Where are the others? I ask looking around" "Onmund and J'zargo are injured so Brelyna took them with the other masters to the inn. "Is Mirabelle with them?" I ask him already knowing the answer. "She…she didn't make it" he says sadly. "While making sure everyone got out safely Ancano threw a bolt of lightning at her without warning." "There wasn't anything left." After a minute of silent mourning I let Tolfdir and Lydia know about my plan. Both call me crazy and stupid.

Cracking my knuckles, I say to myself "this ends now Ancano." Taking the staff from my back I direct its magic to the barrier. A few moments later the barrier falls back into the college. Crossing the rest of the bridge and courtyard we open the door to the hall of the elements. Entering the hall, I hand Lydia the staff and we confront the elven bastard. "So, you've come for me, have you?" he sneers. "You think I can't destroy you like I did that whore? The power to un-make the world is at my fingers." He gloats. "Enough of this" Tolfdir shouts and throws a powerful bolt of lightning at Ancano but it has no effect thanks to the eye's protection. "Fools, I'll show you true power" Ancano yells, sending a burst of magic at Tolfdir. Lydia barely makes it to Tolfdir to shield him from the magic with her shield. The magic is so powerful it destroys the shield. "Lydia, Tolfdir behind the pillars now" I tell them after I throw Lydia a dwarven shield from the portal.

Once behind the pillars Lydia uses the staff to start draining the eye while Tolfdir uses lightning bolts and Atronachs to defend us while I dive behind my own pillar and drink every potion that can extend and increase my magicka. After nearly what seems like forever Lydia finally manages to close the eye and Tolfdir is knocked to the ground by Ancano. Just before he can finish Tolfdir I focus all my magicka into my hands and walk out from behind my pillar and I say to Ancano "you're done elf." Extending my hands toward Ancano I release a blast of magical lightning so powerful it turns to plasma. I let loose a primal scream "ARRRGGGHHH" somehow draining my gear of its enchantments to use even more magicka out. I throw out so much power that my robes disintegrate, and I crack the dragon priest mask. I also manage to somehow burn my own arms. Ancano lifts his hands and casts a ward to shield himself but it never held. Once the magic hits he doesn't have any time to even scream as he is incinerated along with a part of the wall behind him.

Once the magic is gone I lower my hands and a Psijic monk appears in front of us but that is all I remember as I pass out on the spot.

" _Son, it's time to wake up." "Who- wait father, where am I."" We're in your head son." "Ok then but why are you here? Not that I don't mind." "I'm here to tell you to wake up. You've been asleep for a week." "A WEEK." I scream. "How have I been out that long?" "The fight with Ancano put you into a coma. Now I won't ask again son. WAKE UP"_

I suddenly wake up in a bed with a dull headache like when I first woke up in Skyrim, aching body and my arms feeling like they're sunburnt. I look to my left and see Lydia sleeping in a chair then I face the doorway and see master Tolfdir and the Psijic monk standing outside talking. "Wh-what happened? I ask with a strained voice trying to use my injured arms to sit up but failing. "Don't use your arms or you'll make them worse" Says the monk walking inside my room. "You used up your entire supply of magicka including your reserves. That was very stupid and dangerous you could have died expelling that much magicka" the monk says with a face of anger and worry. He takes a potion out of his pocket and says, "drink this, it'll heal your arms, I couldn't give this to you before since you were out like a baby." He places the potion to my lips and I drink it. Not long after my arms were healed but I'm left with a light scar running up my right arm. "But we are impressed that you used so much and lived" he says proudly. "How long was I out for?" I ask them. "Nearly a week, you were in a catatonic state and you seemed to only get worse till yesterday where u started to get better. We had to constantly heal you to keep you alive. Even your housecarl healed you. She hardly had any magicka in her, so she could only heal you for a couple seconds at a time but she persisted and last time she healed you she lasted fifteen minutes which is impressive. That's why she's sleeping now, she's been healing you nonstop for near the whole week. I had to cast a spell on her to put her to sleep to let her have a break" both Tolfdir and the monk explain to me.

"If everyone healed me then why were my arms still burned?" I ask them. "Because the damage was caused by the type of magicka you used" He explains. "You used plasma magic. A very powerful but extremely dangerous type of magic. Many of those who have managed to use it die as it drains your entire magicka pool within seconds. Those lucky enough, if you can say that, to survive are given injuries such as yours or worse. The reason it took so long to heal you is because plasma magic is the purest form of destruction magic there is. It's pulled straight from Aetherius, unlike the usual magic your standard mage will use where it's pulled from the world that surrounds us it's taken from Aetherius. Regular spells and potions won't work but we Psijic's have created a potion that will heal the injury to near perfection. Aetherial magic is the strongest and most dangerous magic there is since only the Aedra should be able wield it, but reports say it somehow made its way to Nirn between the Merethic and the first era. We are forbidden from even studying it in the Psijic order as we have lost many members who try to master it themselves." He finishes with some sadness. "Anyway, I must be off, the order will be quite mad that I've spent too much time away but oh well" he says shrugging his shoulders without a care in his voice. "Oh, and don't worry about the eye, we took it somewhere where no one will be able to misuse it again like Ancano. He has shown us the world isn't ready for it." "So, what now? I ask. "Hmm what now indeed. Ah I know, you should lead the college as the Arch-mage you'll be great at it if you don't kill yourself" he says with a chuckle.

"Oh, and before I go I left a list of ingredients in the Arch-mages quarters to create a potion to heal you in case you ever do anything like that ever again. The ingredients are easy to come by but don't make a habit of doing it because you'll need to make and drink more if you continue to be reckless. The more injuries you receive the harder it will be to heal them." The Altmer monk says before disappearing in a flash of light

"Well it looks like the college has a new Arch-mage" Tolfdir exclaims happily. "Master are you sure you want me as the Arch-mage?" I ask. "You or the other masters would be more qualified than me and besides I won't always be around here, my duties as the Dragonborn won't let me stay here all the time" I explain to him. "It will be fine" Tolfdir says reassuringly. "I'll be the new master wizard and as you seen with Mirabelle and Savos, she did most of the duties around the college anyway. Savos only handled the extremely important stuff and even then, it was still Mirabelle that did most of it." "Alright fine, I'll be the new Arch-mage" I say with a sigh. I take the blanket off and stand for the first time in a week. I walk over to Lydia and shake her awake. She opens her eyes slowly and once they're completely open she stares at me for a few moments before jumping to her feet and hugging me with tears starting to well up. "I thought I was going to lose you" she says with sadness and then quickly replaced with anger when she punches me in the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again because if you end up dying I'll get the mages here to raise you so I can kill you again myself, understood?" "Understood" I say while rubbing the spot she hit me. "Well then, here's the key to your new quarters, Dragon-uh Arch-mage" he says handing me the key to the room with a smile.

We leave the hall of Attainment once I place everything I kept in my room in the rift and cross the courtyard to reach the hall of the elements and turn to unlock the door to my new quarters. "Wow, this place is beautiful" Lydia says staring at the garden in the centre of the room in awe. "What will you do now that you're the Arch-mage?" she asks. Looking up at the ceiling I say, "I'm not really sure but I know I'll be studying that plasma magic. And before you go berserk on me I won't cast it till I'm sure it's safe" I say reassuringly. "You better" is all she says with a glare. Walking around the room I find the ingredient list the monk left me next to a bag of soul gems.

Walking over to the garden I read the list and say, "everything on the list is right here so that's good and it says I need to mix multiple potions together to make it" "what potions do you need?" she asks. "I'm going to need two resist fire potions, one restore magicka, two regenerate magicka, one health regen and an extreme healing potion. Mix them together in any order and we'll have a plasma injury healing potion."

"Sounds good" Lydia says while she looks at some spell books. "I heard you used magic to heal me as well, thank you". Turning around she says "well I can't have my Thane dying on me now can I, so I had to help. I'll admit I wasn't too fond of magic like most Nords but now I want to learn more." "Well if you want to learn more you could always enrol in the college. I can accept you right here and now if you want." "Really?" "Of course." "Alright then, I'll join the college." "Excellent, from this moment on you are a student of the college of Winterhold. I'll be your personal teacher when we're out on the road. If at any time you want to stop, or you want to learn from the other masters you're more than welcome to do that." "Thank you, Arch-mage."

"Oh shit, Lydia where's the staff of Magnus" I ask her suddenly remembering about it. "when you passed out your rift opened, and it flew in with the dragon priest mask" she says while sitting down. I open the portal and pull the staff and mask out. "Damn I must've gone hard if I can crack a magical dragon mask" I say to myself.

We spend the next few days reorganising our quarters as Lydia insists on staying in the same room as me since we are still Thane and housecarl. I find some interesting notes on magic left behind by Savos including some disturbing but very interesting research on immortality. Savos wrote about pulling the soul out of a body then replacing it with his soul. He never completed his research as he states that he hasn't found a way to remove the soul without harming the body.

I also send a letter to the Jarls about the change in leadership at master Tolfdir's insistence. I personally go see Jarl Korir to let him know of the changes. "Jarl Korir, I have come to let you know that I am now the Arch-mage." "Really? Well I doubt you could do any worse than your predecessor by letting the Thalmor roam around or nearly kill us all. Dragonborn I'm putting my trust in you that you can handle that mage infested college. Just make sure you don't kill us all" he says with an angered sigh.

After two weeks of giving Lydia lessons in conjuration and destruction we leave for Ustengrav to go get the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. We leave at dawn after breakfast and letting master Tolfdir know of our plans. Once leaving we have nothing to deal with on the roads besides a pack of wolves and a Saber cat.

We make it Ustengrav just as the sun comes up the next day. We almost miss the necromancer to our right hiding behind some trees, but I see the spell that raises two dead bandits in the corner of my eye and a fire bolt heading straight for us. Before I'm able to raise my ward, Lydia gets in front of me and casts her own ward protecting both of us. Once the ward goes down I shout _LIZ_ freezing the necromancer and his zombies. We shatter them with a pommel strike of our swords then we hurry inside. Once inside I take out Dawnbreaker and strap it to my side. Moving further in we find two more necromancers on the other side of the hall. "Use chain lightning" I whisper to Lydia. We charge the spell and release it at the same time disintegrating both mages.

We walk down a hallway with till we hear the fighting between some draugr and more mages, so we hang back to deal with the stragglers. Once everything dies down it's evident the winners are the draugr as their growls and grunts are the only sounds we hear. I rush in and slash one with a diagonal strike and kick the other in the chest knocking it on its back a few feet away. I then spin around slicing the head off a third draugr which causes Dawnbreaker's gem to click open and release a burst of magical energy reducing them to dust. We loot the dead mages pockets for their ingredients and some soul gems then the rest of the area loot gives us some gold, gems and a glass sword that is pushed into the portal.

We continue walking down to fight more draugr and avoid even more ancient traps we also come across an enchanting table. Lydia lays a magic resist enchantment on her glass shield and I put a health regen on my leather armour. We eventually come to a large cavern that has a few dozen skeletons but with a couple firebolts from the each of us they become nothing more than a pile of ash. At the bottom of the cavern I hear the welcoming chants of a word wall. With my last remaining dragon soul, I unlock the word _FIEM_ of the become ethereal shout. Looking behind a waterfall we find a chest with some more gold, a pair of dwarvern boots that l throw into the rift.

Leaving the cavern, we come to a narrow pathway with three stones and a closed gate. With Lydia in the lead she walks past the stones as they glow and the gates open but after she passes the last stone the gates slam shut. "How do we get passed the stones and keep the gates open?" she asks waking back to the first gate. "Just watch" is all I say as I walk to the first stone to open the gate. I shout " _WULD."_ I suddenly rocket forward activating all the stone which in turn opens the gates at once and I stop just inside the third gate. I pull a lever to my left and shout to Lydia "hurry up". After she catches up with me we have to avoid the pressure plates that spew fire which for me is easy as I use the become ethereal shout. For Lydia it's a bit harder but I hand her a fire resist potion, she uses the Oakflesh spell and heals the rest of her minor burns. The spiders aren't much of a threat thanks to my lightning bolts, so we continue on to the main chamber.

Upon entering the chamber, three pillars on each side of the chamber rise out of the water. Walking down the stairs we notice that the draugr that are supposed to be guarding this chamber are all permanently dead. "Someone's been here already, they've taken the horn and left a note." Taking the note, I read it aloud.

"Dragonborn – I must speak with you privately, its urgent. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping giant Inn in Riverwood and I'll meet you. – A friend.

"Do you know who this 'friend' of yours is"? She asks. "It also might be a trap because there is no attic room in Riverwood last I checked." "Lydia it's fine, we can trust her." "Her?" "Yeah, our mysterious friend is Delphine the inn keeper" I say while looting the draugr and pots of any gold they have. "She's a surviving member of the blades." "I thought the Thalmor wiped them all out before or during the Great War" she says. "Not all of them, her and another survived the purge of the blade temples. I wish I could remember his name."

We walk in to a room with a dozen empty pots and a chest with a pouch of gold, a glass Greatsword and some hide boots all lying next to it. Once they're in the portal we make our way out of Ustengrav and leave for Riverwood.

I make the quick decision to go to Morthal first to sell off some of the loot we found. When we arrive at Morthal I notice the size of the town is different from the game. It's not as big as Whiterun but it's not as small as Riverwood. Once I make a decent profit we go to the alchemists, so I can mix some new potions. I end up mixing some poisons and a resist magic potion. When we're about to leave we notice an angry crowd formed outside a building yelling to whoever is inside. As it's becoming late I decide not to interfere right now, so we head over to the inn. Asking for two rooms and dinner Lydia and I eat by the fire with the horrible singing and lute playing of the inns orc bard. "Gods he's bad" Lydia says as the inn keeper brings us our food. "Yeah, but he pays for his room, so I won't complain too much. But I wouldn't be surprised if he disappeared one day and isn't heard from again" she says with little chuckle before walking off. "If I remember correctly there's a contract for his life from the Dark Brotherhood" I whisper to Lydia. Her eyes widen in fear and she whispers, "How do you know that?" "I could join them when this was all a game to me. I don't know everything. I didn't play much before I died. The only main quest I completed was the college of Winterhold and that's it.

"Hello there, aren't you a handsome Breton." A seductive voice whispers in my ear. I turn to my right to see a dark-haired woman smiling at me. When I look into her almost glowing amber eyes I become calm and I notice an earthy smell to her. Like fresh cut grass. "What's your name?" she asks running a finger over my leather armour and cheek. "Moric. What's yours?" I ask her quietly lost in the glow of her eyes. "Alva. How would u like to come to mine for the night? Get out of this dirty inn." She whispers. As I'm about to accept her offer my mind suddenly clears as I remember she's a vampire and there's a quest related to her. Shaking my head, I say "No, I'll be fine thanks" she looks shocked for a moment then she leaves with a look of anger.

An hour later we finally get an audience with Jarl Idgrod concerning the burned down house, then we speak with the ghost of little Helgi and wait in the graveyard for Helgi again and her mysterious friend. We don't have to wait long before a dark-haired woman walks into the graveyard wearing the tell-tale clothes of a vampire. Unsheathing Dawnbreaker we walk up behind her and catch her by surprise.

"Hey Alva, remember me?" As she spins around I notice she isn't Alva as she sends a wave of health drain magic to Lydia making her collapse to her knees. "She's draining me." She says through a pained breath. I sprint towards the vampire and slash at her. She moves out of the way and kicks me in the chest sending me back a few feet. She raises another hand and starts to drain me before I can move towards her. " _TIID"_ once time slows down I feel the magic lose some of its effect on me, so I rush over to the back of the vampire and I put Dawnbreaker to her throat as time resumes.

"Tell me where Alva is vampire and I might let you go." As soon as Lydia catches up to me the vampire snarls at us and says, "To Oblivion with you" grabbing the blade and cutting her own throat. "Well that was helpful" Lydia says sarcastically while she heals herself. Before I can respond the ghost of Helgi appears. I don't remember much of the conversation as I'm infuriated with Hroggar's involvement. _"_ a man's, voice calls out to someone named Laelette. He approaches us and is about to say something when his eyes look to the dead vampire and in a whisper, says "Laelette… no" dropping to his knees he cradles her in his arms.

Walking over to him Lydia pulls him by the scruff of his shirt lifting him to his feet causing him to drop the body. "Who are you and who was she? She demands. "I'm Thonnir and she was my wife" he says not taking his eyes off her. "She went missing a few days ago. I looked all over the marshes for her, my boy Virkmund has been doing his best to stay strong but how could a mother just abandon her family." "Is there anything else you can tell us?" I ask him. "Before she went missing she said she was going to meet Alva in the marshland. They despised each other for the longest time till only a fortnight ago then they became near inseparable. When I couldn't find her, I went to ask Alva if they met. She said they did, but she said Laelette told her she went to join the Stormcloaks."

"I hate to say this Thonnir, but they may have met after all and I think you can take your own conclusions as to what's happened." He looks at me confused for a few moments. "Wait… then that would mean Alva is a vampire as well.? "I don't have solid proof, but I can go get it." I say quickly.

Breaking into Alva's house was easy. Thanks to all my dungeon crawling I've gotten good at picking locks. The hard part was trying not to kill Hroggar who happened to be enthralled but with no way to restrain him and myself nearly getting cut in half by his axe I had to kill him while Lydia stood guard outside.

We find the evidence we need in the basement. A coffin lined with soil and a journal detailing the plan to turn Morthal into a blood farm lead by a vampire named Movarth. Taking the journal to the Jarl she begs us to go finish him off. She tells us his history from a book called Immortal Blood. Upon leaving the Jarls throne room we are met with villagers gathering weapons and heading out of the village. We make a quick stop at the alchemist shop to buy cure disease potions then we head to the cave Movarth is supposed to be lurking in.

Halfway there we catch up with the villagers. "Go home all of you" I tell them. "Let me and my housecarl handle this. You'll only get in the way and get yourself killed." That seems to clear most of their heads and makes them go back all except Thonnir. "Thonnir go back home" "No, I'm going to avenge my Laelette if it's the last thing I do" he says storming past me. I grab him by the shoulder and throw him to the ground. "Go home Thonnir. Think of your son. What if you die, huh? What then? He'll have lost both parents. Do you really want your son to be completely orphaned.?" "Leave Virkmund out of this Breton or I'll remove your head like I'll do to the vampire." He says threatening me with his axe.

"Fine then" I say. I let him walk past me before I cast a Paralysis spell on him. We carry him back to Morthal and put him in the care of the guards all the while he's screaming and cursing at us. We head out once again and manage to make it to Movarth's lair by sunrise. Sneaking in, we take out the two thrall guards that are patrolling the area. A dagger to each's throat brings them down quietly.

The vampires and thralls we come across in the cavern aren't much of a challenge as they don't last long against either of us. We finally come to the main chamber with Movarth facing us in a throne. The first thing I notice about him is the aura emanating from him. A thick black cloud surrounding him that makes my bones feel cold even from across the cave and then disappears. The other is him being an Altmer. "Hmm" he moans with a smile. "I can see you shiver child which must mean you can sense my power." "I've fought stronger." Is all I say as we get ready to attack. Standing up, Movarth stretches his hands out "come then. It has been an age since I've had a decent challenge" he snarls, showing his fangs. I make the first move with " _WULD."_ Rushing forward in an instant I pull Dawnbreaker back and thrust it to strike his long dead heart.

When I stop moving I believe I struck him for a moment but see he has caught the blade with a gauntleted hand. "Interesting spell. I'll get you to teach it to me when I make you my thrall. But this cursed blade has to go" he hisses. I ball my left hand into a fist and punch him, but he catches me by the wrist. "My reaction time is fast enough to catch you moving at high speed, what makes you think you could punch me at normal speed" he laughs. Its cut short as I open my palm and shoot a paralysis spell directly at his face.

He looks directly at me and laughs again. "You're going to have to do better than that, meat." He bears his fangs and moves to my throat. In my desperation I summon a flame cloak enveloping me and draining the rest of my magicka while it sets him on fire. With one hand he throws me against the wall to my left with a rage and pain filled scream. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he roars.

He falls to the ground and rolls to snuff out the fire and gets back to his feet. "To Oblivion with making you a thrall. I'll just kill you instead and make that bitch of yours mine". Lydia gets a pissed off look in her face and says, "who are you calling a bitch" and charges at him. Swing after swing of her dwarvern blade misses him as he nimbly moves out of the way. He grabs the blade stopping it from piercing his gut and sends a pulse of magic through the sword.

Nothing happens for a few moments until the sword slowly becomes a rusty reddish/brown colour and it falls apart. "What did you do?" she asks confused. "I corroded your sword. Turned to rust now its useless" he says grabbing her by the throat. As I get up and clear my head from the throw against the wall my spell fades and I run towards them picking up Dawnbreaker from the dirt. He notices me and throws Lydia away and bombards me with a drain life spell.

"you are persistent mortal I'll give you that" he taunts me. I start to feel cold and drowsy the longer spell is used until it stops. I look to see Lydia standing up with a look of pure rage across her face and a light green aura emanating from her before I pass out.

I wake up gasping and I roll onto my side to throw up. "My Thane, Moric?" A concerned voice asks behind me. I turn and see Lydia her face covered in blood and a gash on her arm. "What happened, where's Movarth?" I ask. "Behind you." She says tiredly. I turn my cold aching body and see Movarth up against the rock wall. Dead from being impaled by the wooden leg of the table which I notice is destroyed. "How?" I ask her. "I used my Nordic berserker rage. I've only used it once before. When I was still a teen and went hunting with my Pa. A troll attacked us and nearly killed him, but I saved him when I used it. I don't like using it. It feels wrong and my mind is somewhere else."

I slowly get to my feet and drink a healing potion and I offer her one. She refuses and heals herself with a spell closing the gash on her arm before standing with me. "I healed you and gave you a cure disease potion as well" she says as we leave the cave. "Thank you, Lydia. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without you. As we reach the outside Helgi appears for a moment and says thank you before disappearing for good.

We go back to the Jarl and tell her of the death of Movarth. She thanks us and gives us gold and an elven blade which I give to Lydia. She suggests we should get some sleep at the inn and I agree. Once we wake up its off to Riverwood.

 **Authors note**

 _Oh boy to all those that have been waiting I apologise extensively about this extremely long wait. Writers block, laziness and losing the chapter TWICE took its toll on me but I'm back and I will continue to bring this story to your eyeballs._

 _Until then. Enjoy this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It takes a week and a half to get to Riverwood thanks to a massive rainstorm that made us take shelter in a cave and two Dragon attacks. On the second attack we lose both carriage driver and horse thanks to the Dragon deciding to go after easier prey. We kill the Dragon not long after and continue to move.

We go to Whiterun first to sell off our extra gear and rest the night then head out to Riverwood at first light. As we near the town I say to Lydia "I want you to hang back in the inn and just wait for me while I meet with Delphine. She's paranoid about the Thalmor tracking her so it would be better if I met with her myself. I'll enter after you when I sell some more at Lucan's shop." "Are you sure you can trust her?" "Honestly, no I don't know. If this was a game and she was still following commands I could but since she has free will and is in control of herself, it makes it a lot harder. But I still want you to hang back." "Yes, thane.

Lydia makes her way into town and the inn while I hang back and change into some mage clothes. After nearly twenty minutes I walk into town, sell a few items to Lucan and then walk into the inn. I look around letting my eyes adjust to the gloom of the place. I see Lydia chatting with Alvor and Camilla. Lydia's eyes meet mine for a second and her free hand subtly squeezes her sword. My eyes then drift over to Delphine at her Alchemy table, pouring some potion into a bottle.

I walk over to her and ask, "I know this sounds stupid, but you wouldn't happen to have an attic room, would you?" her body stiffens slightly for a moment then relaxes, "does this place look like it has an attic room? There's a room on the left over their you can use for 20 gold if you're staying the night." "That'll do." I say handing her the pieces. "If you're going to the room now, I can knock when lunch is ready, if you'd like?" "Much appreciated." I retire to the room and start meditating on my mental barriers and magics.

Half an hour later a knock at the door takes me out of my meditation. "Who is it?" I ask. The door opens and its Delphine. She slips in, closes the door, casts a muffle spell and a bound sword and points it at my chest. "Are you really the Dragonborn I've been hearing about?" she asks with reservation. "Because if you're not then you won't make it past this door alive." "I am the Dragonborn. Now could you please lower that sword?" "Not until you tell me who else is with you. I know that Nord woman who walked in ahead of you is with you because of the way she was scouting the place out."

"No one else is with me Delphine, just her." She stares at me for the longest time until she says, "I believe you, now follow me." She removes the spell from the door and lets the sword fade away and walks out swiftly over to her room. I walk out after her, glancing in Lydia's direction and nodding my head ever so slightly. I walk into Delphine's room to find her waiting by her wardrobe. "Close the door" she whispers. I close the door and turn back when I hear a click and the back of the wardrobe sliding into the wall revealing a flight of stairs heading into the earth. "After you" she inclines her hand down the stairway. "Oh, by all means, ladies first." She gives me a dirty look before heading down and I follow behind.

I am surprised by the size of the basement when she opens another door after the stairs level out. It's half the size of Breezehome, including an enchanting table, alchemy table with numerous potions and poisons on the shelves, quite a few books stacked on shelves, weapon and armour racks and a table in the middle with a map of Skyrim and numerous circles on various points with an Orcish dagger stuck in one point and the horn acting like a paper weight.

She walks past me to the other side of the table and stares at me. "Alright Delphine I'm here, what is it you want?" she continues to stare at me for a few more minutes till she breaks the silence and says, "the Greybeards seem to think you are Dragonborn. They better be right." "Oh, they are spot on." She stares at me again letting the silence fill the room till she speaks up and asks, "not going to ask how the harmless inn keeper got the horn?" "No need, I already know you're a Blade." I could have chosen my words differently or more carefully because as soon as the word leaves my lips, she's got the dagger in her hand and strikes.

I dodge left and bring up a ward when the next strike nears me, letting it slide off the ward. I then try to cast a paralysis spell, but I'm forced to stay on the defensive as she casts a dual firebolt. Using a dual Greater ward, I block the explosion but I'm winded when the spells concussive force makes it through the ward and slams me into the wall. "Not worried about who's listening" I gasp out. "Muffle enchantments all around" she says before going in for another strike with the dagger. I get up on a knee and shout " _FUS RO."_ She has no time to react as she's flung back and slams into a bookshelf and knocked out.

She's out for an hour even with the healing I gave her. During this time, I got Lydia downstairs with me by using the time slow shout to race in and pull her into the cellar. She didn't appreciate that since she punched me in the head then immediately apologised and said she'd understand if I was to dismiss her and hire a new housecarl. After telling her everything's fine we wait for Delphine to wake up.

As soon as her eyes open, she's on her feet ready to fight again but I force her to calm down using a dual calm spell. As the effect takes place, her body twists and writhes as if she's in agony or fighting the spell, maybe both until she stills herself. "I'm not here to hurt you Delphine I'm just here for the horn, that's all." "How did you know I'm a blade?" she asks calmly. "He's a Seer" is all Lydia says. "She's right. I know you got the Dragonstone from Farengar, I know Esbern is alive, but I don't know where yet." She stays quite for longer this time, long enough for the spell to wear off so I ready another in case of another attack that never comes.

"I believe you, in part because of your knowledge, the other because of your shout. There were ancient texts on the magics of the Dragonborn in Cloud Ruler Temple. I don't remember all of them but that one you used was in there. Only two words and so much power, very impressive. Unfortunately, the texts were destroyed when those filthy knife ears tore through the temple and we had to scatter like ants."

"Right, well we need to head off to Kynesgrove now. I'll meet you there I need to go see the greybeards first and give them the horn." Her eyes lock onto me again, "why Kynesgrove?" "Because I know you're well aware of Dragon mounds suddenly being empty after an earthquake at night. We've seen them on our travels. And that's where your dagger was stuck." "Clever, so what do we need to prepare for?" "At most two dragons, I'm not sure, my vision can't tell. I'll meet you two on the way." "wait, what?" they both exclaim.

"Yeah I don't need anyone for the trip back up. No offence Lydia. Also, I assume you have a horse?" "Yeah, just the one though." Good, because we don't so I'll go to Whiterun straight after, get a horse and catch up with you. Don't worry Lydia will keep you safe." As Lydia death stares me Delphine speaks up "I don't need protection, I'm fine on my own." "I would've thought you would like an extra pair of eyes to watch your back Delphine?"

And that causes an argument for nearly half an hour before she gives in and takes Lydia with her. "If the dragon is there, stay out of sight till I arrive, got it." Yes, thane." "Whatever." We go our separate ways and I head back to High Hrothgar. Nothing interesting happened in the day and a half it took to get back to Ivarstead except hunting some deer. Once back in Ivarstead I take a room for the night and then head straight up the mountain at first light.

"Ahh Dovahkiin you have returned with the horn" master Arngeir exclaims. "Took a while longer because of some things that needed to be done but it's here now master." "That is fine Dragonborn, you have brought it back while remaining unscathed. You have passed the all the trials and are now ready to be formally recognised as Dovahkiin." Master Arngeir leads me to a side room where the others are standing in a circle. "Please stand in the centre." As I take my place Arngeir asks me "you are now ready to learn the last Word for unrelenting force, _DAH_ , which in the Dragons language means 'push'.

Master Borri hands me a scroll with the word on it and the knowledge flows into me settling inside my mind. "Now we each will gift you our understanding of the word. That way you may have different ways of understanding the shout but also to supress any Dragon souls you may still have." At that explanation I can feel the souls inside me rumble in anger and annoyance. They all extend their arms out and let the knowledge flow through me.

The souls try to surge forward but the influx of knowledge that flows forth drowns them for the few precious moments I need to unlock the shout and bring my defences back up. As my defences repair themselves, Arngeir and the others then start speaking. Only not in the common tongue but in Dovah.

" _Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau."_ The words nearly knock me off my feet in surprise before I steady myself and they continue. " _Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok._

"Dovahkiin. You have tasted our voices and passed through unharmed. High Hrothgar is now open to you completely." "Thank you masters." I turn to leave but master Arngeir stops me. "Why are you in such a hurry young Dovahkiin?" "There's going to be a dragon attack at Kynesgrove, and I have to be there to stop it." Arngeir looks at me with surprise and asks, "how do you know?" "I'm a Seer" is all I say as I leave and race back down the mountain. Using whirlwind sprint and imbuing my legs with magic to run faster for a short while I make it at nightfall.

Instead of resting I manage to steal a horse from the stables and ride off without anyone knowing. After two full days I'm stopped short by an arrow flying into my horse's throat bringing it down and throwing me into the dirt and snow. I get to my feet and draw my dwarven sword and summon lightning as some bandits both human and elf come from the trees. "Been awhile since we've had some loot." He says eyeing my weapon and elven armour. "Hey buddy, loots spoken for." "not by you it isn't." He lunges and strikes with an orcish sword, but I block with my blade and place my hand against his leather armour and send a bolt of lightning through his chest killing him before his knees hit the ground.

Two wood elves close the distance with their speed and start attacking, both of them wielding twin glass daggers. I cast Ironflesh and a paper-thin ward around my body for added protection. The ward doesn't last long under the assault as I try to block and Ironflesh isn't much good either as a dagger pierces my side. I cast flame cloak to put distance between me and the others except the elf who pierced my side. I grab his arm, pull him in and hold him by the throat as I cast transmute. Once cast his body glows with magic for a moment before he starts screaming as he turns into an iron statue.

I heal the wound as the cloak burns out leaving me exposed but no one makes a move as they're too shocked over what happened with their friend. "BROTHER" the other elf yells out and runs toward me. I doge his strikes and get in close to run my blade through his chest letting him fall. Only five remain and I can see they're looking for ways to get out, so I summon a flame Atronach to make a flaming circle to trap them with me.

"Circle him" one of them yells and they move into position. "You used quite a few spells so you should have no more magicka. GET HIM." They all run full force at me weapons pointed at different parts and heights of my body. "You're right" I say and then shout _"FIEM."_ As the shout leaves my lips my body becomes intangible and the bandits crash into each other with their swords impaling themselves. I walk out of the tangled mass of bodies and as I reform, I set them on fire to kill any who haven't died yet.

I don't bother looting them as I'm in a hurry, so I go back to my horse and use reanimate. Jumping back on we ride. I ride for the rest of the day until nightfall when the magic burns out and the horse crumbles to dust, so I make camp and rest for the night. At first light I take an apple from my rucksack and eat while walking. I make it to the Kynesgrove inn just after midday, finding Delphine's horse out front.

Delphine turns and says, "took you long enough." "Blame the bandits, where's Lydia?" "Out hunting, shouldn't be too long." Sitting down I finally relax after the hard travelling and ask, "No dragon?" "Nope, no one's heard anything about dragons since a courier mentioned an attack at Windhelm which they managed to repel a few weeks ago." "Do they know where it went?" "Flew in the direction of Dawnstar but who knows if it made it there or went somewhere else."

For the next two days nothing happens out of the ordinary. Delphine, Lydia and I train in hand to hand combat passed down by the blades, hunting to help out the inn and trying out some combinations with magic until the third day. The third day starts like any other until just after a breakfast of porridge and fruit, a roar as loud as thunder screams across the sky. We bolt outside to see a dragon as black as midnight fly overtop our and up the hillside. "the dragon mound" Delphine yells and races up with us two not far behind.

Sweating by the time we make it up to the mound I have to create a muffle shield around us as we hide behind an outcropping of rocks because Alduin's voice is nearly deafening. _"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!"_ looking around Alduin directs his Thu'um at the mound causing it to split the earth. "We have to stop this, now. If he revives this dragon, we'll have one more to deal with in the short or long term and either isn't very great." Drawing my ebony bow from the portal we run out as another shout splits more earth. " _Slen Tiid Vo!"_

Aiming our bows at Alduin we are about to let loose when he looks at me and his blood red eyes become as black as a moonless, starless night sky and I'm frozen. Frozen with a fear I can not comprehend. Time seems to slow as everything around me becomes sluggish, my body becomes heavy, but my mind is in complete overdrive panic mode. "RUN, RUN, RUN" my brain says but my body won't listen. I see two arrows fly past and get lost in the gust of wind from his beating wings.

Lydia turns to me and yells something that I can't make out while delphine drags me off back to the rocks. Once I'm back to the rocks my body starts shaking from the fear and I just utter in a small squeak, "I can't do it." Delphine turns to face me with rage in her eyes and screams "what do you mean you can't? I thought you were the Dragonborn or was that a lie and I'm looking at a spineless milk drinking coward." "That's enough" Lydia grabs delphine and pulls her away. "All he needs is some courage" she raises her hands and dual casts the spell twice.

It takes a minute for the dual spell to take effect and when it does, I let out a small breath and shakily stand up straight. I take a deep breath and cast dual courage on myself bringing me back to my normal composure. "I'm alright now" I say as I pick my bow up off the ground and knock an arrow into it. We move out from behind the rocks only to be knocked down from an earthquake. As I get to my feet, my eyes are drawn to the cause of the quake. Bursting out of the ground is a skeletal dragon. The dragon looks at us then turns its bony head to Alduin and bows.

" _Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik."_ He bellows out raising his head to Alduin. " _Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir."_ Alduin growls and sends out a stream of energy to the dragon. The energy stream wraps around the dragon encasing it like a cocoon before sinking in. once the light fades away the dragon appears to be whole and alive once more. Turning his head towards us again I look to the ground to avoid his gaze. " _Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi."_ He stays quiet for a moment before talking in the common tongue. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah." Before I can even respond he speaks to the other dragon. " _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre."_ Alduin lets loose a deep rumble of laughter and flies off leaving us to deal with the other dragon. As Alduin flies off Sahloknir takes to the skies and flies around us. We let loose our arrows, but the gust of wind caused by his flapping blows our arrows off course and rips the bows out of our hands. He flies into the sky and dives down shouting " _Yol"_ and a ball of fire shoots towards us. I raise my hand and summon a greater ward to block it, but I need Delphine to cast her own to strengthen the ward and block the shout. I shoot a lightning bolt and multiple ice spikes which find their way into Sahloknir's wing joints, freezing them and causing him to crash land outside the inn. We race down the hill picking up our bows on the way. Once close enough we let lose the arrows into the dragon. Some of the arrows bounce off while others find their marks in his tail and legs as his thrashing about, but one lucky arrow finds it's mark in his eye, blinding him.

He lets loose a roar of rage and pain and stomps towards us. " _Fus Ro Dah."_ The shout tears through my throat and slams into the dragon stunning him for a few moments. Those few moments are all that's needed as Delphine swings her katanas at his legs while Lydia throws some lightning and a storm Atronach. I take the opportunity to run and jump on his face and dash along his head till I get to the middle of his neck and bring out a dwarvern Greatsword from the rift. I raise it high then bring it down point first. I have to strike down several times to get past the dragon scales until I manage to break through, and I cut something important in Sahloknir's neck, causing a deep shudder and then he collapses, letting out one final breath.

Jumping off, I walk back to the other two as Sahloknir dissolves and his soul joins with mine. "Hm if I had any doubts left whether you were the dragonborn or not they would definitely be crushed." Delphine remarks with a twinge of awe. "Thanks". "Now we just need to find out how and why the Thalmor wanted to bring the dragons back". "Wait, what makes you think the Thalmor are behind this?" "Dragons have been gone for centuries upon centuries and then suddenly they return as the leader of the Stormcloaks is about to be executed. Very big coincidence if you ask me." "Yeah, it is just a coincidence." "Coincidence or not I still want to find out what the Thalmor are up to. I'll head back to Riverwood and make some plans there. Might take a couple weeks so you can go do what you want." Delphine sheaths her swords, mounts her horse that comes trotting back and takes off.

"The Thalmor aren't behind this are they?" "Nope, Alduin is. That black dragon was him. From what I can remember the Nords of old banished him across time because they couldn't beat him." Wait, they can't kill him, but they can send him across time?" "They used an elder scroll to do that." "Oh, that makes more sense. So where are going now?" "Hmm now. I want to go to Windhelm, find out where that dragon went and also see if they need any help with anything. But first I'm tired. Whatever that magic was that made me freeze has drained me and I feel like I'm about to pass out. I start walking back to the inn but four steps are all it takes before exhaustion sets in and I'm pulled into darkness.

 **Authors Notes**

Wow this is taking forever I do apologise but a death in the family has hit hard. But I promise to keep this story going even if it does take me until the age of 80 to finish the next chapter. I thank you all for reading and reviewing no matter what.


End file.
